The beginning A love story
by elegentlysimple
Summary: Adventures and dramas will unfold as the Marauders and their friends, including Lily, embark on their journey. Their journey is long and difficult but filled with many good memories. Will James ever win the heart of his true love? How will the dangers of
1. the beginning of all new things

**The Beginning- A Love Story.**

By: BlackandLupin.

A/N: Hello viewers, yes its BlackandLupin here, and we have return to fan fiction. We apologies for not updating with our previous stories, for those who doesn't know us, we have written a fan fiction story before but were unable to update and we have a very good reason for it. Well you see it was our 12th year of High School and it was our H.S.C and plus we were both out of the country, so we couldn't really update the stories. We're very sorry indeed. Hope you don't hate us, please forgive us . For those who have read our previous stories, we are sorry to say that it will have to be postponed because we are going to write a new story of Harry Potter from the beginning, were it all started, with Lily and The Marauders and many other characters. The story will start from their 4th year and upwards, where that will lead into the stories we've already done. Believe us, it will all make sense and it will be really good. So we hope you will enjoy this one and this time we promise to up date as soon as possible. So VERY SORRY again and enjoy and please, please review because that will make us up date faster. Thank you and come again.

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the original characters, except for the ones we created, the original characters belongs to the brilliant J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 1: The beginning of all new things.**

"Lily, Lily!"

Lily Evans was suddenly engulfed into an embrace by a girl with long black hair, as she stood at platform 9 ¾, her face shinning with a smile as Lily hugged her friend. They pulled away from their embrace as Lily stared at her dark skin friend as the engine of the Hogwarts Express warmed up for the long journey to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hi Nicole, how are you?" she smiled at her friend.

"I'm good… oh it's so good to see you. How was your holiday?" Nicole asked.

Lily was just about to reply when she noticed two people standing behind Nicole. It was Nicole's parents, Alexander and Olivia Jones.

"Hello Lily dear, how are you?" Nicole's mother asked her.

"Hello Mrs Jones, Mr Jones, I'm good thank you." Mr Jones smiled at her in his muggle clothing.

Nicole Jones was half witch from her mother's side and part muggle from her father's side.

Lily notice that Nicole and her father shared the same smile as she looked at her friend and then to Mr Jones, but her beautiful long black hair was an inheritance from her mother as it was a family tradition.

"Where are your parents Lily?" Mr Jones asked.

"Their right over there." Lily pointed to her parents, who were talking to an elderly woman.

Mrs Evans long red hair was very noticeable among the crowd, which Lily inherited, but her emerald green eyes belonged to her father.

Standing next to Mr and Mrs Evans was Lily's older sister Petunia, who was standing nervously beside her father, looking at all of the students greeting their friends. Her appearance did not look anything like Lily's as she tucked her short brunet hair which she had inherited from their father, nervously. She was still unease with the fact that her sister was suddenly a witch, and lately she has been distancing herself from Lily.

"Mary, Harold!" Mrs. Jones greeted them as she and her husband made their way towards the Evans and the elderly woman.

The two girls watched as Nicole's parents made their way towards Lily's, who smiled at the Jones. Nicole noticed how odd Petunia was acting and turned to Lily.

"What's wrong with your sister?" she asked. Lily just merely stared at her older sister.

"I don't… during the holidays, she's been acting very odd. I asked mum what was wrong with her, but she just said that Petunia's school work was weighing down on her… but lately, I don't know, it seems that she's been distancing herself from me."

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked with confusion.

"Usually when I come back home from Hogwarts, we would always spent a lot of time together, but now, it seems she was trying to avoid me or something." Nicole looked at Lily as Lily looked at Petunia.

Just as Nicole about to ask another question, they heard their names being called.

"Lily, Nicole!" the two girls looked toward the source of the person who had called their names. Two girls were making their way towards them with warm smiles.

"Sasha, Rose!' Nicole and Lily exclaimed as they ran to each other, hugging in turns.

"Oh how are you two, I've missed you guys so much." Sasha asked as she placed her light grey eyes on her two best friends, her eyes glistening as she smiled.

"We're good… where's your parents Sash?" Lily asked looking around.

"Oh they had to leave early for work so they dropped me off earlier. I just took Rose into our compartment to put away her things… come on I'll take you two there to put your trunks away."

They headed towards the compartment that Sasha made reserved for them. Sasha Willings came from a pure blood line of witches and wizards and both of her parents worked for the Ministry of Magic.

"I still can't believe what you did with your hair Rose." Nicole exclaimed as she observed her friends appearance, Rose's deep hazel eyes shining.

"I still can't believe you cut that long hair of yours." Lily added.

"Yeah well, I thought I change a bit for this year." She replied as they made their way out to the platform again to say goodbye to their families.

As they made their way out of the train, they past four boys who were in their year and from the same house of Gryffindor. They were all crowding together as they exchange tales of what they did on their holidays.

One of the boys noticed the four girls walking past them as he nudged his friends, they all stared at them.

"Ladies!' the boy who noticed them first exclaimed, 'how are you all to day?" he asked in his usual charming manner.

"Sirius, hello." Nicole said shyly.

Sirius Black was one of the handsomest boys in their year along with his best friend James Potter and their other two friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were very popular among their peers and was also known as The Marauders, which was given to them by their transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall, after pulling a prank on a few of their fellow peers from the house of Slytherins in their second year.

Sirius smiled at Nicole as she blushed. Lily and Sasha noticed her blushing as they smiled at their friend. They knew that Nicole had the biggest crush on Sirius from the first day they started Hogwarts when she saw him for the first time at their sorting ceremony.

"So are you all ready to start another year with us?" Sirius asked gesturing to his friends.

"Oh yeah, I forgot starting fourth year would mean that we have to start it with you lot, how could I _forget that_?" Sasha replied sarcastically as her friends laughed with her.

"Ah Sasha, always with the jokes, how do you do it?" James asked, flashing one of his charming smiles that made any girls knees go weak.

"Oh I try." Sasha replied innocently.

"More like she learns it from Nicole." Lily pointed out as she looked at her friend.

Sirius looked at Nicole with a smirk, looking rather impressed.

"Is this true?" Peter squeaked behind Remus.

"Guilty as charged." Nicole replied with an innocent smile.

Lily smiled at her friend which caught the attention of James Potter. His three best friends knew that James had a massive crush on Lily after she once helped him in their potions class in their third year and ever since then, James has been fascinated by Lily.

Remus noticed James staring at Lily through his round glasses as Remus cleared his throat to break James' trance.

"So what did you girls get up to on your holidays?" Remus asked but before any of them could answer him, the engine of the train roared and the whistle blew to indicate to its passengers that it was time to board the train.

"Um, we should say goodbye to our families,' Rose said, 'see you guys in the train." And with that they wave at the boys and made their way towards their families.

Nicole hugged both of her parents whilst Lily hugged her father after she hugged her mother as Mrs Evan said goodbye to Sasha. Rose was saying goodbye to the elderly woman who had been talking to the Evans. The elderly woman was Rose's grandmother.

Rosezanna Underwood came from a muggle family, just like Lily, but her grandmother was the only family Rose had left, after both of her parents died in a car accident when she was only seven and since then she had been living with her grandmother.

Her grandmother had tears running down her face as she held her only Granddaughter tightly in her arms.

"Don't worry Grandma Lisa; we'll take care of Rose for you." Lily said to the elderly woman as she gathered the four girls in her arms, hugging them goodbye.

From across the platform, Remus saw the scene as he smiled catching Sasha's eyes. They clocked eyes for a moment before Remus quickly turned away as he bid his parents farewell, his mother hugging him tightly in her arms, not wanting to let him go.

"Mum I can't breath." Remus tried to breathe as his mother released him.

"It's alright Megan, we'll see him soon." Mr Lupin said to his hysteric wife as she looked down at her son.

"I know Jon… I just can't believe how much his grown." Mrs Lupin said wiping away her tears, stroking her son's sandy blonde hair, looking into his deep blue eyes, which he inherited from his father, Jonathan.

"I know exactly how you feel Megan… I can't believe how much James and Sirius have grown too." Mrs Potter agreed as James rolled his eyes.

"Dad stop her before she starts crying again." James looked at his father.

"Oh leave your mum alone James." Sirius said smile up at Mrs Potter.

"Sirius, you've only spend one holiday with my family… you have no idea how my mum can get."

Mr Potter ruffled up his son's already messed up hair.

"Don't worry about your mum, she'll be fine." Mr Potter said as he looked at his wife.

The engine started to get louder indicating to the students to board the train.

"Well, you lot should get going." Mrs Pettigrew said to the boys as she hugged her son, Mrs Potter smothering James with kisses, Remus hugging both his mother and father and Sirius shaking Mr Potter's hand.

"Thanks again for having me." Sirius said, smiling at him then to Mrs Potter.

"Oh it wasn't a problem… as long you and James had fun." Mr Potter smiled back at him as Mrs Potter pulled him into an embrace.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy." Lily waved one last time as she and her three best friends boarded the train.

Mr and Mrs Evans, Mr and Mrs Jones and Rose's grandmother waved to them as the train started to move, pulling away from the platform, the girls could no longer see their parents or the platform.

The four Marauders made their way towards their compartment at the back of the train as they greeted their fellow peers along the way.

As they finally made it to their compartment both James and Sirius slouched down on to the seat beside each other as Remus and Peter slouched on the opposite side.

There was a moment silence before any of them spoke, but it was Sirius who spoke.

"Is it just me or is James grinning like an idiot?" he said as he observed his best friend, who was staring into space, a huge smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Well there's only one reason as to why his grinning like that." Remus put in.

"Lily!" Sirius, Remus and Peter said in unison. James' smile got even wider if it was possible.

"How long do you think he'll be like this?' Peter asked looking at James with amusement, 'hello James, earth to James?" he waved his hand in front of James.

"What?" James asked with a soft sigh.

"Oh man… his got it bad for that girl." Remus laughed as Sirius joined him.

James finally pulled out of his trance from imagining what it would be like to be with Lily.

"Your one to talk Moony,' James said as Remus' face became puzzled, 'I saw the way you looked at Sasha."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked looking even more confused.

"Oh come off it, I saw you two locking eyes together as Rose's grandmother hugged them." James said as a grin spread across his face, seeing the sight of Remus blushing slightly.

It was true, Remus did lock eyes with Sasha, but he thought that no one had seen them, but he guessed he was wrong.

"What is this true? How come I didn't see this?" Sirius demanded, looking from James to Remus.

"You were to busy talking to my dad." James replied as he still eyed his blushing friend.

'Do you like her Remus… do you have a crush on Sasha Willings?" Peter asked excitedly as the other two Marauders listened eagerly.

Remus looked at them, but said nothing instead a small smile quivered on to his soft delicate face. That was all the others needed for confirmation.

They all yelled in delight for their friend. Remus has known to be rather popular with the girls at Hogwarts, ones who are his age and younger, some older. His boyish good looks made a big impact to the girls, just like James and Sirius does with every girl who fancies them.

Peter is not as popular with the girls as his other three best friends. His shyness hides away his true potential, but he does get notice with friends like the Marauders.

"Oh my god… here she goes again." Sasah exasperated as she looked at Nicole, who was sitting directly opposite her.

A dreamy expression over came Nicole's tanned face as she played the event that just happened on the platform with Sirius.

"Hey I can't help it if I'm in love with him." She sighed.

"Yeah… you and a hundred other girls at school." Rose chuckled.

Nicole scowled at her… "Don't remind me." She scowled folding her arms.

Lily, Rose and Sasah laughed at their friend. They know too well that their friend has fallen heads over heels for one of the most popular guy in their year, Sirius Black.

Every time one of them mention that she was not the only girl at Hogwarts that fancies him, they all know that she would start cursing every single girl who'd fancy him in her mind.

"So what's going with you and James, Lily?" Sasha asked looking at her as Nicole revived from her thoughts of cursing every girl that has fallen for Sirius, turning to Lily eagerly.

Lily looked at her best friends with confusion.

"What are you going on about?" she asked, her forehead creased.

"You know, you and James. What's going there? Are you together or what?" Rose asked.

Lily looked at their eager faces as though they have all gone mad.

"What I think these two are trying to say,' Nicole looked at Lily's confused expression as she nodded her head towards Sasah and Rose, 'is do you fancy James?"

Lily's eyes widen in bewilderment at what Nicole had just said. She looked at them in the eyes, opened mouthed.

"Have you all gone mad!' she exclaimed, 'what on earth made you think that I fancy James Potter?"

Nicole, Sasha and Rose looked at each other. Rose turned to look at Lily.

"Well… since he has a crush on you, we thought that you like him." She said a little apprehensively.

"What, he doesn't have a crush on me."

"Ah sorry to burst your bubble sweetie, but he does." Nicole corrected.

"Big time!" Sasha added.

Nicole grinned at Sasha and then to Lily as her eyes was literally popping out of her head from what her three best friends has told her.

"You've all gone mad, he doesn't have a crush on me and I don't like him any ways. He so arrogant, I thought he was an ok guy, but with the stuff he did at the end of last year… he's completely is not the kind of guy I though he was." Lily finished, folding her arms as though that settled the matter.

"You mean when he started to pull those pranks on the Slytherin's?" Sasha asked.

"Not the just the Slytherin's… he acts like he owns the school or something. Him and Sirius." Lily exclaimed, getting angrier at the thought of James."

"Hey don't drag Sirius into this." Nicole said defensively.

"I'm sorry Nic, but those two are so much alike."

"What do expect… their the Marauders!" Nicole exclaimed as a slight smile appeared.

"What kind of guy did you think he was Lily?" Rose asked, leaning forward to hear.

"I don't now…', she shrugged looking at Rose, 'when I had to help in third year for potions, he was so nice and I thought he was a descend guy, you know and now I can't really stand him." Lily sighed as she leaned back.

Sasha took a quick glance at Rose and Nicole and turn to Lily with her forehead creased.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's just that…

"What is it Sasha?" Lily demanded.

"Well haven't you thought that maybe his trying to impress you by doing the things his been doing?" She said, starring at Lily into her emerald green eyes.

"What! His trying to impress me? That's a weird way to impressing someone. You know what I think… I think his trying to annoy the bleeding hell out of me. Impress me, please."

Nicole couldn't help but to laugh at her friend's reaction.

"Denial, denial, denial!" she sang out as she leaned on Rose from her laughter as Rose tried to cover her own laughter, smothering her mouth with her hands.

"He doesn't like me!" Lily proclaimed angrily, sending death glares at her so called best friends.

"What ever you say Lils." Sasha remarked, hiding away her laugher from watching at Lily's expression to Nicole desperately trying to breath from laughing so much.

The train ride to Hogsmeade station finally ended. It was a fast and easy trip, but for Lily, it felt as though she had been trapped in her compartment, constantly telling her friends that their theory of James Potter having a crush on her was nothing but their wild imagination, but they finally stopped after Lily threatened them that she would hex them.

Nicole, Rose and Sasha took the threat immediately from the fire burning inside of Lily's innocent emerald green eyes, and for the fact that they did not want to be hex by the one person who is brilliant at Charms and Defense Against The Dark Arts.

They made their way to a horseless carriage and enjoyed the trip up to the castle, where the warmth and feast, which the house elves have out done themselves yet again, awaits them.

The students stepped out of the carriage and made their way towards the great hall where they could feel the warmth sipping out of the two large doors.

As the four girls made their way, the Marauders weren't too far behind them.

"Oh look who it is up ahead." Sirius nudged Remus on his side and pointed to the girls.

Remus' gaze fell on Sasha as she greeted a friend from Ravenclaw. His eyes twinkled as he watched her.

"She'd not the only one there too." Peter said as his gaze followed James' and landed on Lily as she was talking and laughing with Nicole and Rose.

Both Sirius and Peter looked at each other and burst out laughing at their friends. Their laughter caught the attention of the people around them as they all turn to look at the source of the laughter.

Both Lily and Sasha's eye fell on Sirius and Peter. Lily noticed that James was watching her and quickly turned her attention to the friend from Ravenclaw, but Sasha's eyes continued to look at the two laughing Marauders.

She focused her gaze slightly to the left and found herself locking eyes with Remus Lupin again. She smiled warmly at him, blushing slightly as Remus smiled back at her, showing his pearly white even teeth.

Nicole noticed their little exchange and smile to herself. But her trance was interrupted of watching Remus and Sasha's little exchange from squeals and shouts of girls crowding the Marauders, especially Sirius.

She scowled at them all as she clenched her jaw.

"Pathetic, all of them!" she hissed.

Sasha and Rose had heard her and looked at her livid face, watching all the girls crowding the Marauders.

The two exchanged glances at each other with smirks, knowing too well that Nicole had done something like that in the pass, but not as obvious, but they near voiced that opinion to her for they do not want to feel the wrath of Nicole Jones.

They had made that mistake once and was not about to repeat that unfortunate event. They both grabbed Nicole by the arm and led her towards the great hall, before those poor innocent unfortunate girls felt her wrath or yet before she would do any serious damage to them.

The students seated themselves in their house tables once they all made it inside the great hall. Their chattering commenced for a moment, but soon the hall fell into silence as their head master, Professor Dumbledore stood in front of them.

His ancient face shinning as he beamed at his students, his eyes glittering behind his half moon spectacles as his deep ocean blue robe, embroidered with moons and stars dragged to the floor, he smiled behind his long white beard at them all before addressing his students.

"Welcome back my wonderful students', he beamed at them all, 'I am so glad to see you all happy and healthy and returning back to Hogwarts safe and sound. Now I know that you are all anxious to tuck into the feast, but I am afraid that you must all wait until the sorting have ended, so with no further ado…"

He raised his right hand up to indicate to Filch, the care taker to open the doors.

Once the doors were opened, thirty two young and frightened faces walked slowly and carefully into the hall walking behind Professor McGonagall, the deputy head mistress, the Professor of Transfiguration and the head of house to Gryffindor, they were all crowding each other as though they were a pack afraid that if one would stray away, it would be chased down by a lion.

"Oh the poor things!" Nicole whispered to Lily.

"Do you remember when we were like that?" The two girls laughed quietly, watching them as they marched up the hall.

Professor McGonagall stopped and turn to the frighten faces. Her expression almost seemed sympathetic towards the frighten souls, her lips pursed and her eyes giving a warm touch, which hardly not many students would see her hold.

"When I called out your name… you must step up to the chair and place the hat on top of your head and then it will place you into your houses." McGonagall indicated to a stool behind her, sitting on top was an old worn out wizards hat.

Her voice rang out around the hall as she started too called out names from a long list on a piece of parchment. The students walked out one by one as their name was being called out; looking more frightened and nervous than from the moment they came in.

"Tamia Soolin!" Professor McGonagall called out.

A very pretty Asian girl stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on top of her head. She waited for a moment, waiting for the sorting hat to place her into her house as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Every eye in the great hall was on her as she waited, but suddenly she gave a small shriek as the hat started to talk, making her jump and all most making her fall off the stool.

"Hmm, I see a lot of potential and cleverness in you and bravery… it would be wise to put you in Gryffindor, but I think you would do very well in… Ravenclaw!"

Cheers and whistles of delight coma from the Ravenclaw table as Tamia made her way towards her new house table.

Silence fell again as the next name was about to be called out.

"Rupert Conson!"

A very tall pale boy made his way up to the stool and places the hat on him.

"Interesting, I sense that you have certain fierceness in you… but there's something else. You would do very well in any of the four houses, but we must put you into one off them, so it would have to be… Hufflepuff!"

The boy scrambled off the stool and sat himself down with his new house mates at the Hufflepuff table.

The hall once again died down after the Hufflepuff shouted in delight for their newest member.

"Candice Abby!" McGonagall called out looking at the students in front of her.

A small girl with light brown hair walked nervously up to the stool as she waited for the hat to speak.

"Abby? Ah you must be Dominic's sister, am I right?" the girl nodded nervously as her brother watched her from the Gryffindor table who was in his fifth year.

He smiled at her to make her feel at ease.

"Yes I remember how hard it was to place your brother into a house and I sense it in you too."

The girl started to fidget on the stool as she closed her eyes, fingers cross in hoping that she would be placed in Gryffindor with her brother.

"Please put me in Gryffindor, please put me in Gryffindor." She whispered under her breath.

"You are a lot like your brother, so there for you should be in… GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat announce as Candice opened her eyes with a sigh of relief and made her way towards the Gryffindor; her face shinning with a smile as she joined her brother.

The hall once again rang in silence as the next student was called out.

"Christopher Ungerrary!"

A very pale boy stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on his short sleek black hair and waited.

His face was so pale, it looked like he was about to pass out at any moment.

It didn't take as long as the others for Christopher to sorted into a house. It only took the sorting hat a few minutes to decide to put him in…

"SLYTHERIN!"

As the hat was taken off from his head by McGonagall, the pale boy's eyes flattered wildly before collapsing and falling on to the ground. A girl screamed as his body fell to the ground with a loud thud echoing around the hall.

N/A: Well that's it for the first chapter. We know it's a bit slow, but believe us; it will get very interesting as the story continues. We promise we will update as soon as we can, but you have to tell us what you think of this first chapter… ok?

If you review, we'll update faster. Hope you enjoy it and tell us what you think.

Thank You and Come Again!

_**Next Chapter:**_

"_He must go to the hospital wing."_

_The rushing of footsteps bounced off the walls of the great hall._

"_What is your fascination about him?"_

"_You should really cover your tracks."_

PLEASE REVIEW

BlackandLupin


	2. a sudden infatuation

**The Beginning- A Love Story.**

By: BlackandLupin.

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the original characters, except for the ones we created; the original characters belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 2: A sudden infatuation.**

The sound of leg chairs scratching against the hard stone floor echoed around the hall as the teachers hurried over to the fallen boy.

The students stood up and stretched theirs necks to get a clear view of what was happening.

The rushing of footsteps bounced off the walls of the great hall as Professor Dumbledore rushed over beside McGonagall, closely followed by Professor Rector, the potions teacher, Professor Steveman, the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and Madam Lastien, the school nurse.

Dumbledore looked down at Christopher's body… "He must go to the hospital wing." He said as he looked at Madam Lastien.

The nurse nodded and pulled out her wand from the insides of her robe as she made a stretcher appear from thin air.

Both Professor Rector and Steveman helped Madam Lastien put Christopher on the stretcher as it levitated in the air, Madam Lastien pointing her wand at it as it glided towards the door.

"Oh my god… his face is so pale." A fifth year Ravenclaw gasped as the stretcher passed between the tables of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"I hope his alright." Lily whispered as she and Nicole twisted their bodies as the stretcher passed them.

Filch opened the door as the stretcher passed through it, Madam Lastien walking behind it with her wand in front of her, closely followed by Professor Rector, the head house of Slytherin.

Murmurs buzzed around the hall from the students. None of them could comprehend what just happened. The murmurs become louder but suddenly died down when Dumbledore stood in front of them all, with his hands held in front of him.

"Settle down, Settle down now!', he called out over the murmuring of the students, 'the sorting is still commencing and so we must continue with the ceremony."

The students regain their posture and settled down onto their seats as the hall once again became silence.

There were only three more students to be sorted into their houses; after the last student, Brian Gleestien who was sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore once again stood in front of his students and addressed them.

"Well that was rather an interesting sorting ceremony I have ever witnessed… I have to say that I would have never thought that the hat could ever have such an impact on a person before." He smiled, trying to ease the situation.

"I would just like to welcome our new students to Hogwarts… so welcome and for the students who have returned, welcome back,' many of the students smile up at their head master as he continued with his speech, 'before we tuck into the fabulous feast, I must remind all students that the grounds around the forest are forbidden and there has been new rule to obeyed this year,' Dumbledore looked directly at the four Marauders as they all smile at him innocently as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement, a smirk quavering at the end of his lips, 'curtsy to our care taker Mr Filch."

Dumbledore gestured to Filch who was standing near the doors of the great hall, his ruddy cat, Mrs Norris purring beside his left leg.

The first years craned their heads to look at the care taker.

"First years,' all first years heads turned to the head master, 'our lovely fifth year prefects will show you around the school and will lead you to your house towers after the feast. If you have any trouble, please do not hesitate to ask for help from any of the prefects from fifth, sixth and seventh years, the teachers or myself and of course our two very delightful head boy and girl."

Two people stood up to indicate that they were the new Head Boy and Girl.

A very pretty burnet haired girl stood up from the Gryffindor table. The girl could almost pass as Nicole's older sister; that is if she had one.

"Our lovely head girl… Kira Hemsly,' Dumbledore introduced, 'and our head boy… Amos Diggory."

Amos Diggory was a rather handsome young man from Ravenclaw. Almost every girl from the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor sighed as they looked at the Head Boy; even girls from Slytherin had dreamy expressions on their faces.

Both Head Boy and Girl sat down as Dumbledore beamed at them and continued with his speech.

"Well with no further reminders… tuck in!" with a wave of his hands, platters of food appeared onto the four house tables as cheers rang out from the happy students, seeing

sight of their favorite dishes.

"About time!" Sirius exclaimed as he loaded his plate with the nearest available dishes he could reach.

"James, your mum is a great cook but I can never get bored of this." He said as he stuffed his mouth with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Remus chuckled as he watched his friend stuffing his face with another mouthful.

"Prongs, you might want to pace yourself." Remus said as Sirius swallowed hard.

Sirius was about to retort back, but his eyes were staring at the person behind Remus. Remus looked at him questioningly and turned his attention to the person behind him.

His piercing blue eyes met a rather stunning light grey one. Sasha stood behind him, smiling.

"Hi', she said smiling at James, Sirius, Peter and then to Remus sweetly, 'could I have that jug of pumpkin juice?" she asked.

Remus stared up at her, getting hypnotized into her eyes that he didn't hear what she was saying. Sasha smiled at him again.

James cleared his throat as Remus revived from his trance.

"Huh… what?" Remus stuttered.

"The jug of pumpkin juice… could I have it?" she asked again, laughing slightly which made her eye twinkled, 'we some how ran out down there." She nodded her head towards where her friends were sitting.

"Um… sure." Remus stuttered again as Peter handed him the jug.

"Thanks." Sasha replied, taking it from him. As she placed her hands around the jug, Remus' hand slightly brushed against hers.

Sasha blushed slightly, making her way back towards her friends, Remus watching her.

His three best friends eyed him as he turned to them.

"What?" asked Remus.

"We didn't say anything." Peter said shrugging with a smile as Sirius started to laugh.

"I know those looks." Remus said.

"And you said I have it bad for Lily." James remarked, raising his eye brow making Sirius chuckled.

"Well you do." Remus retorted, staring down the table to where Sasha was sitting with the girls.

"Sure, sure." James said, smiling.

As Sasha made her way back to her seat and sat down, Nicole was eyeing her spastically as she witnessed what had happened between her friend and Remus.

She smiled to herself as she watched her friend pouring some pumpkin juice into her goblet. She looked up the table and found Remus staring at Sasha.

His expression was always unreadable, but as Nicole watched him, she could see an expression of warmth in his piercing ocean blue eyes.

Remus noticed that Nicole was watching him and smiled politely at her as she smiled back, turning her attention back to talk to Rose.

The feast finally ended and the fifth year prefects gathered the new first year students and led them around the castle as the four Marauders made their way up to the Gryffindor common room and sat in front of the fire.

"So when are you going to ask her out Remus?" Sirius asked, smiling at his friend as he slouched onto an arm chair opposite Peter.

"Oh not this again." Remus moaned tiredly.

"Oh yes this again." Peter squeaked from across him.

"Why don't you ask James when his going to ask Lily out." Remus said desperately, trying to change the subject from himself.

"Hey, hey… we're not talking about me and Lily here; we're talking about you and Sasha." James remarked.

"And besides, I'm not going to asked him that question because his _too_ chicken to ask her out." Sirius glance at James, smirking as James gave him death glares.

"I'm _not_ chicken!" James retorted defensively.

"Then why haven't you asked her out yet… you obviously like her a great deal?" Peter looked thoughtfully at James.

James looked down at his hands, blushing slightly.

"Because… because I don't know if she likes me back." He explained quietly.

Sirius was shock at what James had just said.

"Well, why don't you found out by asking her out?" He said.

"What! Are you bonkers Padfoot? I'm going to do that… besides, I'm trying to get her to notice me."

All three Marauders looked at James in surprise at how he felt. They all knew that he cares for Lily a great deal, but there was something else in the way he explained how he felt to them. _'Could it be love?'_ They all wondered. _'No it couldn't be, James doesn't know the meaning of love yet… his only fourteen!'_ They all thought.

"Well you know what I do to get a girl's attention… show off your talent, it always works for me." Sirius said nonchalantly.

James had taken Sirius' advice, showing off his talents by pulling pranks on the Slytherins to Lily last year, but that hadn't got him any where.

As Sirius continued to pasture both James and Remus as to when they would pluck up the courage to ask out the girls that they fancy, the portrait whole swung open and Sasha, Nicole, Rose and Lily stammered into the common room.

Their laugher caught both the attention of Sirius and James as James' eyes widen at the sight of a certain redhead that was standing next to Rose.

"Ah, girls… we were starting to wonder where you have gone to." Sirius said, flashing them his charming smile.

"Why?" Sasha asked curiously.

Remus' head spun around at the sound of Sasha's voice.

"Oh, you know… thought we'd catch up." Sirius replied, smiling at them.

Nicole could feel her stomach fluttering at the sight of Sirius smiling at them, to her it felt like he was only smiling at her.

Lily raised her eye brows at Sirius, before Rose spoke.

"So… what did you guys do during your holidays?" she asked as she made her way around them and sat on the sofa, across from Peter and James; Lily joined her on the sofa as Sasha and Nicole sat on the other sofa across from Remus and Sirius.

The boys started to tell the girls of what they got up to on their holidays and the girls shared their tales of their holidays.

"How come you didn't go home for the holidays Sirius?" Nicole asked after finding out that he had spent his holidays with James and his family.

"Well I didn't really wanted to go home… and because of the fact that I don't get along to well with my parents." He explained.

"Oh that's awful." Rose said sympathetically.

"It was no biggie; I had loads of fun spending the holidays with James and his parents… probably better than I would have had at home with my brother, Regulus."

Regulus Black was Sirius' only younger brother who was a year below him, in the house of Slyherins. Every member of the Black family that had attended Hogwarts were always placed in Slytherin, Sirius however was the only member of the Black family to be put into a different house.

Sirius thought it was a blessing to have been sorted into Gryffindor, where he now has the very best and good friends that surrounded him.

His parents were furious when they found that their eldest son was placed into Gryffindor, but Sirius didn't care what they thought, in actual, he doesn't get along with the rest of his family members, except for his favorite cousin, Andromeda and his favorite uncle Alphard.

"You don't get along with him too?" Sasha asked.

Sirius shook his head as an awkward silence fell.

"Rose…' she looked up at James as he said her name, 'I have to complement on your new look, it really suits you." He said trying to distract the awkward silence.

Rose beamed at him as Lily looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you." She smiled.

James noticed that Lily was staring at him and flashed her; his most charming smiled that made the entire girls heart skip a beat. Lily had to admit that he was rather handsome, when his not showing off or pulling pranks, but she wasn't about to admit that.

They had been talking for such a long time that they hadn't realized it was getting really late, until Sasha took a glance at her watch and announced that the girls and herself should be off to bed.

"We've got classes tomorrow and I don't want to be too tired for the first day back."

"Yeah and we've got Potions first thing,' Rose informed, 'I heard Gareth Hornsberry from Hufflepuff talking about it."

Sasha made a strangling noise and making a face at the thought of having Potions first thing in the morning. Remus smiled in amusement at her.

"Hey… Potions isn't that bad." Nicole said defensively.

"That's because your good at it Nic." Lily said, smiling slightly at her friend's defensiveness.

"So are you!" remarked Nicole.

"I don't know how you two handle that class." Peter said in awe.

Both Nicole and Lily smiled at him sympathetically. Potion wasn't one of Peter's strong points; he would have failed his third year of Potions if both Sirius and Remus didn't help him.

"Don't worry Peter, you'll get use to it… we'll have a study session if it gets too difficult, ok?" Nicole said trying to reassure the rather chubby faced boy, as he nodded.

"We may have hold on to you for that one day Nicole." Sirius said smiling at her.

"Sure… any time." Nicole said as she felt her heart melting under Sirius' smile.

Sasha, who was noticing this, quickly got up and beckoned the girls to do the same.

"Well we should get going."

The girls bade the boys good night. As Sahsa walked passed Remus, she smile at him for a minute as he smiled back at her, causing Nicole to walk right into her.

"Oh… what the…" Nicole stumble backwards as she saw the two's exchange and smile at them.

She noticed that she wasn't the only one who had noticed their little exchange, but James had seen it too as Nicole smiled at him, darting her eyes on the two lover birds, James smirked at her with a knowing look. They both grinned for their friends.

"Well good night boys." Nicole called out; grabbing Sasha's arm with her as they walked to the girls dormitory staircase, with a last glance at Remus, Sasha followed Rose up the stairs.

Nicole was behind her as she gave James another quick smirk before disappearing up the stairs.

The girls finally made it to their dorm and changed into their pajamas. Sasha had just finished brushing her hair and making her way towards her bed as the others were already in theirs. Nicole was watching her.

"So Sasha… What is your fascination about him?" Nicole asked as she sat up on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chin, her bed covers covering her legs.

Sasha looked at her puzzled as she got into her bed.

"Her fascination with whom?" Lily asked from beside Nicole.

"Remus Lupin." Nicole replied simply, smiling at Sasha.

Sasha's eyes widen at Nicole. _'How could she have known?'_ Sasha thought.

"What!" Both Lily and Rose exclaimed, staring at Nicole.

Nicole was still smiling at Sasha, as she blushed.

"What… what makes you think I have a fascination about Remus Lupin?" Sasha asked nervously as her blush turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Oh I don't know, maybe when I saw you two exchanging little glances and smiles at each other as we were making our way to the great hall for the feast, and maybe when you went up to him and asked for that jug of pumpkin juice and your hands touched slightly as you took it from him and maybe when we were saying good night to the boys and I walked into to you…,' Nicole said coolly, counting off the exchange's she had witnessed, 'take your pick." She smiled at her friend as Sasha's eyes widen at her observations.

Both Lily's and Rose's eyes widen, there mouth hanging widely opened at what they had just heard. Sasha's cheeks turn crimson from blushing so hard.

"What!" Both Lily and Rose exclaimed again in bewilderment.

"So, what's your fascination about him,' Nicole asked again. 'do you like him Sash?"

Sasha snapped her head up at Nicole's question.

"Oh my god… you do!" Rose shrieked in delight as she sat at the side of her bed to look at Sasha more closely.

"Do you?" Lily asked eagerly.

Sasha looked at her friends in turn and looked down at her hands as her face glowed red from the blushing.

"Well…um… yes." She said sheepishly in a quite voice, biting her lower lip.

The other three girls screamed in delight for their friend.

"I knew it!" Nicole said in triumphed, throwing her arms in the air as she kneeled at the edge of her bed.

"Why haven't you told us about this?" Lily asked, smiling widely at her friend.

"I don't know…,' Sasha shrugged, smiling happily, 'I started to like him at the end of last year when I saw him helped Peter with the Potions exam. I thought it was really sweet of him." She smiled wider.

"You have liked him for that long and you haven't told us… talk about trust, I'm hurt." Lily said jokingly, looking slightly hurt, holding her hand to her heart.

"Me too!" Nicole agreed, pouting.

"He is a looker, Remus Lupin. You would look so cute together." Rose commented thoughtfully.

"Oh I can just see it now,' Nicole said as she kneeled up, 'oh Remus, I love you. I have for a long time,' Nicole acted as Lily and Rose rolled over in laughter, 'oh Sasha, I feel the same way… come here a kiss me you big stud." Nicole ended, pretending to kiss an imaginary Remus.

Lily and Rose double over in laughter, clutching their sides, gasping for breath. Sasha threw her pillow at Nicole in embarrassment; the pillow hit Nicole squarely on her head.

"Oh shut up!" Sasha said as she threw the pillow.

"Hey!" Nicole said as the pillow hit her and threw it back to Sasha.

"I'm not in love with him… I don't even know if he even likes me." Sasha retorted as her friends tried in vain to regain the posture.

"Oh please, he so likes you back Sash,' Nicole said, 'I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at you." She smiled, recovering from her laughter.

"Do you think so?" she asked uncertainly.

"I know so." Nicole replied in a knowing voice, smiling at her friend.

Rose, Lily and Nicole looked at each other again and burst into freshly new peals of laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Sasha shouted feeling embarrass again, but couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"No seriously… I'm happy for you Sash." Lily said sobering up and smiling at her.

"Yeah me too." Nicole agreed, also smiling at her.

"Me too." Rose agreed as well as she beamed at Sasha.

"Thanks you guys." Sahsa smiled appreciatively.

Lily, Nicole and Rose looked at each other again with knowing smiles as they suddenly started to sing…

"Remus and Sasha, sitting in the tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First came love, second came marriage and third came the baby in the baby carriage."

They all hollered in laughter, as Sasha stuffed her face in her hands from the embarrassment from her so call three best friends.

The early morning rays of sun light cascaded around the Hogwarts grounds, the morning dew soaking the newly rebirth of the plants around the school and forbidden forest as the students of Hogwarts awoke, preparing for the new day.

The four Marauders made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. As they entered the hall, they were surprise to see that the girls were already there, half way through their breakfasts.

The boys made their way towards the girls, dragging Remus with them as he insisted that they should leave the girls at peace.

Inside he felt a powerful serge of nervousness trailing up his body as he caught sight of Sasha.

"Good morning ladies… how are we today?" Sirius asked cheerful as he placed Remus next to Lily and opposite Sasha.

Peter sat next to Sasha as James sat next to Nicole and directly opposite Rose.

The girls watched them as they sat.

"Oh we're good, and you Sirius?" Rose asked.

"Same all." He replied back casually.

There was a short silence as almost every eye was on Remus and Sasha.

"My Sasha… you're looking radiant today,' James said as he looked at her from where he was sitting next to Nicole, 'don't you think so Remus?" James asked as he looked at his friend with a cheeky smile.

Nicole almost choked as she was taking a sip of orange juice from what James had asked Remus.

Remus glared at James dangerously as James held the expression on his face.

Sasha was turning extremely red at the comment as she stared down at her bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, don't you agree Remus?" Peter piped inn, grinning at him.

Remus turned his head towards Peter, glaring at him. If glares could commit murder, both James and Peter would fall to the floor as their last breath escape from their lifeless bodies.

"Um… yeah,' Remus replied awkwardly; Sasha looked up from her plate at Remus, 'I guess so."

"You guess so?' Nicole asked with raised eyebrows, 'I thought the Marauders were supposed to be charming?"

"Oh we are Nicole, but I think young Remmy here was just caught of guard." Sirius replied smiling at Remus.

"Um yeah." Remus replied quickly and looked at Sasha.

Sasha smiled timidly at him as he smiled back at her. _'Why did I say that… she probably thinks I don't find her attractive.'_ Remus thought to himself as he continued to look at Sasha.

Peter started to talk to her as the others joined inn, trying to distract the awkwardness between Remus and Sasha.

As they all chatted away, Nicole and James were whispering at each other.

"That was cruel James Potter." Nicole whispered.

"Well someone had to start the conversation between them two." He smiled.

"By asking that question?" Nicole asked with raised eye brows, James just smiled widely at her in responds. Nicole shook her head with laughter.

"How long have you known?" Nicole asked.

"Since from the train trip back to Hogwarts, You?"

"Since last night." They both laughed.

"How do you think it all started?" James asked.

Nicole noticed that the others were slightly watching them whisper.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here where they can easily hear us. They're starting to stare at us." Nicole told him as James looked up and saw Sirius staring at him with raised eyebrows. James just smiled at him and turned back to Nicole as they both started to laugh again.

Nicole's laughter suddenly stopped as she heard a girl calling out Sirius' name.

"Sirius… hello." A rather pretty Chinese girl approached him and sat down next to him.

Nicole noticed the girl as Mayling Chao, a third year Hufflepuff. She watched as the girl chatted up Sirius, as Sirius smiled at her.

Nicole scowled at her as she poked at her food. James was watching her as he plating his plate.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." Nicole replied still scowling at the Chinese girl. James followed her gaze and spotted what she was glaring at.

Lily had notice her friends livid face as she looked beside her at Sirius.

"Um Nic, we should get going. We should get to the library before class starts." Lily said as she watched her friend.

Nicole still glared at them before answering Lily… "Ok."

Both Rose and Sasha looked at Nicole and Lily as they started to get up from their seat and looked at Mayling and Sirius.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Rose said.

"Yeah me too." Sasha rise from her seat.

Remus watched her.

"See you guys in class." Rose said as she and Lily made their way towards the door, glancing at Nicole.

Sasha gave Remus another timid smile and ran up to catch up to Nicole. She rapped her arm around her miserable friend as both James and Remus watched them.

James returned his attention back to his friends as he looked at Sirius who was still chatting with Mayling, looking rather friendly with each other. Sirius hadn't even realized that the girls had left.

Potions were uneventful as always, especially for Peter as he tried so hard to understand the names of the Potions they were told to memorize.

The bell finally rang for the end of the lesson as the students made their way down to their next class; Care Of Magical Creatures.

James and Sirius were walking together as Peter and Remus walked behind them.

"So… what's happening with you and Nicole Jones,' Sirius asked as he looked at Nicole who was walking ahead with the rest of the girls, 'I thought you were crazy about Lily?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Nicole." James replied, looking at the girls.

"Sure, you two looked pretty cozy at breakfast." Sirius pointed out.

"We were just talking." James replied honestly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James.

"Talking… what about?" he asked.

"Oh just stuff,' James looked at Sirius as Sirius' eyebrows were still raised, 'anyways, I think she likes you."

Sirius looked at James in surprise and then looked at Nicole.

"What… did she say that?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I think she does." James said thoughtfully as he stared at Nicole who was walking arm in arm with Lily.

"Well if she does like me… I'm sorry to say that I don't feel the same way about her. She's not my type." Sirius said nonchalantly.

James looked at his best friend, shocked… "Sirius that was harsh."

"I don't mean it that way,' he said as he looked at James and then at Nicole, 'what I meant was that, yes she's pretty and she's nice, but I see her more as a good friend then as a girlfriend. You know how I am James, I probably ending up hurting her." He looked at James.

James thought at what Sirius had said. Apart of him knew that Sirius was right about the part of him hurting her.

Sirius is one who doesn't stay in a relationship with a girl for too long. He likes to be care free and date other girls. James had to admit that he is slightly like that, but somehow he knows that if he was ever given the chance to be with Lily, it would turn out differently.

"Yeah, your right." James agreed.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to agree with that,' Sirius scowled, 'you were supposed to say… no Sirius, you won't hurt her."

James laughed at him… "When your right… your right Padfoot." James said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder, laughing. Sirius joined him a second later.

The fourth year students got through their classes in one piece, but were given a load amount of home work from Care Of Magical Creatures and Transfigurations. Their last class was canceled as their teacher, Professor Limerta, the teacher of Divination suddenly fell ill.

The students took this opportunity to sit outside and enjoy the cool breeze.

James saw Nicole sitting alone down near the lake as the girls were in the library. They had left Nicole because she had asked them to give herself some time alone. They did what she had asked; after what happened at breakfast, Nicole was still brooding over Mayling and Sirius.

She had over heard a group of third year girls in the girls' bathroom at lunch time, that Mayling and Sirius was an item and had been for two weeks. Apparently, Sirius had bumped into Mayling in Daigon Alley during the holidays and has been sending letters to each other, and had asked her out then.

Nicole was heart broken at the news and her best friends tried so hard to cheer her up all day, but at times like this, all she wanted to do was to be alone.

James walked up to her and sat down beside her. Nicole hadn't realized that he was there as she stared at the water until James spoke.

"Hey there."

Nicole turned her heard towards him, looking startled.

"James… I didn't see you there,' she said staring at him, 'where are your boys?" she asked looking around.

"Oh… they, um, busy do something." He lied.

In truth, the three had gone to the kitchen to get a little snack before dinner. They had found the entrance to the kitchen in their third year, which James' dad had told him where it was located.

One night after curfew, the boys felt slightly peckish and decided that they should give it ago in finding it and asked the house elves for some food, in Sirius' words… _'Anything and everything with chocolate!'_

Nicole didn't really pay to much attention at James's answer.

"And where are your girls?" he asked, looking around for them, but there was no sight of them any where.

"In the library." Nicole replied dully with a soft sigh.

James observed her for a moment and noticed that she looked rather down then her usually happy, cheery self. Every time James sees her, he would always find her with a smile on her face, which caused people around her to smile as well.

He now knows why Lily was always so cheerful when she was around Nicole; he smiled slightly at the thought of Lily.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, still observing her.

Nicole looked at him slightly before replying… "Yeah, I'm fine." She said rather of focus.

"If your fine… then why do you look like someone has taken your favorite toy away." He was still observing her.

Nicole couldn't help but to laugh at James from his choices of using analogy.

"Finally you laugh,' he smiled slightly, 'so what's really wrong Nicole? You know you can talk to me, I'm your friend and I here for you."

Nicole looked at him, surprise. She couldn't believe her ears at the things he had just said to her, and that it actually came from James Potter himself. She always thought that with the kind f reputation he had, she would never in her life witness him saying things like this. She wondered if many people knew this side of him.

"Since when did you become a psychologist,' she asked, smirking, 'I thought that was Remus' department?" James laughed at her.

"Well being around Remus has it's influences,' he said, 'I may be a Marauder and I may have my bad reputation, but I'm not heartless, 'he remarked defensively at the look Nicole was holding, 'We're not all that heartless to people… well depending on which people your referring to." He said with a cheeky smile.

Nicole shook her head laughing at him knowing to well to whom those people he was referring to; anyone who crosses them and especially the Slytherins.

"So tell me… what's wrong and don't say it's nothing." He persisted.

"No really, it's nothing." Nicole lied. The news of Mayling and Sirius together was still hurting her, but she wasn't about to confess that to James who is Sirius's best friend and she would die if one of Sirius' friends knew how she felt about their friend.

"It's Sirius isn't it?" James answered her thought simply, looking at her. Nicole's eyes widen as she looked at him, 'do you like him?" James asked nonchalantly.

Nicole couldn't believe that James knew what she was thinking as though he could read her mind like an open book. Nicole didn't answer him, but just stared at him in

disbelief at how accurate his guess was.

"What… what made you think I was thinking about Sirius?" she asked, acting as casual as she could.

"Because I saw the way you were looking at him at breakfast when he was talking to Mayling,' James answered, 'its ok if you like him… I won't tell."

Nicole stared at him in disbelief again. She couldn't believe that James Potter was talking to her about such a topic as this. She would always imagine that if James knew how she felt about Sirius, he would go and tell the whole school and embarrass her till the day she leaves Hogwarts, but no he was actually incredibly nice about it. _'I don't see why Lily doesn't see this side of him… his not all that arrogant as she claimed him to be.' _Nicole thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip as James was surveying her.

"How did you know I like Sirius?" she asked apprehensively, biting her lip as she looked at James.

"Like I said, I saw the way you were looking at him and Mayling at breakfast and by the look on your face as I said Mayling's name… you found out their together didn't you?" Nicole nodded her head slowly, looking at the lake, 'I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

"Its ok,' Nicole replied quietly, still staring at the lake, 'was I that obvious?" she asked.

James laughed… "Just a tad,' he said laughing as Nicole's face turned red, 'but I don't think anyone else saw." He added quickly.

"Please don't tell anyone about this… especially Sirius." Nicole asked pleadingly.

"I won't." James said earnestly.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." James said solemnly.

Nicole smiled at him in gratitude as he smiled back at her only just remembering the conversation that he had had with Sirius earlier the day about Nicole. He had told Sirius that he thought that Nicole liked him and James' assumption had been right and now he had promise Nicole that he wouldn't tell his best friend about this conversation as he now was contemplating with himself if he had broken his promise to Nicole… _'no, I had that conversation with Sirius before I had this conversation with Nicole… so technically, I didn't broke my promise to her,'_ he told himself, _'did I?' _Before he could contemplate with himself any future, he realized that Nicole was talking to him.

"So what do you think will happen between Remus and Sasha?" Nicole asked him as he turned to her, but before he could reply back, they both could hear shouting back up at the castle. They looked at each other, got up and made their way toward the source of the shouting.

Up ahead both James and Nicole could see a few people gathering around three girls. Nicole instantly recognized who those girls were, Lily, Rose and Sasha, a few Slytherins were crowding them as a bunch of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs students near by watched the commotion. As James and Nicole came closer, they distinctively heard Lucius Malfoy, a fourth year Slytherin, who thinks that the Magical world belongs to purebloods only; insulting her friends.

"You shouldn't be at the presence of me you filth mudbloods." He spat at Lily and Rose. James had heard him say those words to Lily and was about to grab his wand, when he stooped as Nicole started to talk.

"That is so _old_ Malfoy… can't you come up with anything new? Of course not, your brain to small for that." She remarked as the Slytherins glared at her. James was smiling behind her back as her friends looked at her in appreciation.

"Well, well… why isn't it the mixed blood,' Lucius said smugly as the Slyhterins behind sniggered, 'why don't you mind your own business half breed." He retorted.

As he said this, the other three Marauders appeared beside James. Both Sirius and James had the look of displeasure on their faces as they eyed the Slytherins venomously.

"Watch what you say Malfoy." Sirius barked.

Lucius turned to him with raised eyebrows, smirking… "Oh Black, how sweet… you've come to protect the half breed." Lucius said sarcastically as he laughs with the rest of the Slytherins.

Sirius was about to grab his wand and hex the day lights out of him, but suddenly stopped.

"What are you looking at?" Lucius snapped at Nicole as she inched a little closer to him, examining his face.

"What's that on your face?" she asked.

"What?" Lucius demanded felling his face.

People around them started too looked at Malfoy, trying to see what Nicole was talking about, but they couldn't see what she saw as she looked at his face more closely.

"Is that grease?' she asked pointing at his face as the people around her became confused as they couldn't see anything on his face, 'Malfoy… don't tell me that you and Snape were in the broom closet again,' she smirked, shaking her head, 'you should really cover your tracks."

The whole crowed roared in laughter at Nicole's insult at Malfoy as Severus Snape's greasy face turned red from embarrassments, his long greasy black hair covering his eyes slightly. Sirius had to grab hold of Peter's shoulder from preventing himself from falling over of laughing so much.

Peter had to grab his shoulder in turn to prevent himself from collapsing with laughter. James was wiping tears away from his eyes as Remus was gasping for air, clutching his side. The girls double over in laughter as Sasha's face turned red from laughing so much; Rose was leaning on Nicole to prevent herself from falling to the ground as Nicole smiled innocently at Malfoy and Snape.

Malfoy's eyes turned into stone like ice as he glared at Nicole, gritting his teeth.

"Ah, that was priceless." Rose commented in between her laughs.

"What are you laughing at you filthy mudblood,' Malfoy retorted, 'how dare you laugh at me?" He gritted his teeth as his stone cold face turned into a sickly grin.

"You know… I'm glad that your parents are dead, because that means there are two less worthless muggles in this world we don't have to worry about." he retorted smugly.

The laughter suddenly died out at Malfoy's words as Rose's face became white. Nicole eyes were set directly on Malfoy's as anger building up inside of her. _'How dare he brings her parents into this!_ She thought to herself as raged took over its peek in her. Nicole took a step forward, about to punch Malfoy, but someone had beaten her to it.

She looked at the fist that had collided with Malfoy's nose as her eyes trailed to the face that belonged to the out stretch fist; her eyes widen as the fist belonged to Rose.

Her face was set in rage, her jaw clenched, eyes stone cold as though she was on a murderous rampage with tears threatening to fall.

"How dare you bring my parents into this you filthy, worthless piece of scum!" Rose bellowed as Malfoy was holding his broken nose. The impact of the punch had broken his perfect, up right shaped nose.

Malfoy glared at her… "You'll pay for this." He said softly.

Rose stared at him for a moment as the tears trailed down her cheeks. She turned on her heels and rushed out running into the direction of the lake.

"Rose!" her three best friends called and ran after her.

N/A: Well that's the next chapter and it's slightly longer than the first chapter… so what do you all think? You like or do you hate? Please tell. We know it's still slow, but it will get better as the story continues and many surprising things will happen as the story progresses. We we'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but you must promise to review cause that will make the updates goes faster. Ok? So please, please review.

Thank you and come again!

_**Next chapter:**_

"_His finally awake!"_

"_Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked in awe._

_The full moon shone high above as he could feel his limns aching, his body ready for its transformation. _

"_What do you mean he has a sudden interest for me?" Lily asked confused._

_His heart broke as the news reached his ears, anger building inside of him as his friends tried in vain to come him down._

PLEASE REVIEW

BlackandLupin


	3. surprising revelations

**The Beginning- A Love Story.**

By: blackandlupin.

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the original characters, except for the ones we created; the original characters belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 3: Surprising Revelations.**

It has been a week since the incident between Rose and Lucius Malfoy. The three girls had never seen Rose as hurt before as they comforted their distorted friend.

As the three girls ran after Rose, they passed the library where Kira Hemsly, the Head Girl stood at the frame of the library doors with a few of her friends who had witnessed the incident up to the point where Malfoy had insulted Rose to the point where Rose had punched him. ****

She marched up to the crowd; a look of rage plastered on her tanned face as she pushed passed the crowd.

Never in her life has she ever seen such a reckless and shameful behavior towards a fellow student as her infamous temper relished itself.

She stood in front Malfoy as she made it perfectly clear that she was not pleased at his actions and was deeply a shame to be in a school with people like him. She had given him a months worth of detention as a result of his actions and fifty points of Slytherin and send him to the hospital wing to be cleaned up.

The four Marauders watched as Kira bellowed at him as satisfaction was evident on their faces, but that didn't stop them from getting their own revenge on Malfoy for their fellow Gryffindor and friend.

After finding out that Rose was no longer with her parents in their first year and that she now lives with her grandmother, the four boys had taken up on themselves in looking out for Rose, knowing that she wouldn't have it easy as she came from a non magical background. To them, she wasn't just a good friend, but sort of like a sister who they will protect from anyone who dares to hurt her, in this case Malfoy.

The eight members of the fourth year Gryffindor sat in the great hall at breakfast, enjoying the fantastic food that the house elves provided for them until they all heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy and his corny gang, making their way towards the Slytherin table.

Lily groan inwardly at the sight of Malfoy, disappointed that the punch he had received from Rose was not evident as his nose was up right to its normal size and shape thanks to the school nurse Madam Lastien, who worked her magic to restore Malfoy's nose to normal.

The four Marauders including Nicole cast death glares towards the Slytherin table as Malfoy took his seat next to Severus Snape.

Sasha looked at Rose closely as Rose didn't even bother to lift her head to look at the Slytherin's. Her face was rather pale than usual since the incident and all the girls knew that she hadn't been sleeping properly, thinking about the parents she lost and barely knew.

"Are you alright Rose?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She replied back, her eyes never leaving her food.

Sasha grabbed hold of her hand that was on the table and gave it a slight squeeze which made Rose to look at her giving her a small smile.

"I still can't believe he only got off with a month worth of detention and fifty points of,' Sirius said bitterly as he glared at Malfoy, 'Kira should have given him more than that."

"Yeah I agree, but at least he got punished for it." Remus commented.

"I still can't believe he had the nerve to say that to you." Lily said as she looked at Rose, who lifted her head slightly to look at Lily.

"Kira should off suspend him for it." Nicole gritted her teeth as she turned away from the Slytherin table and back to the people around her.

"Can she do that?' Peter asked, 'she's the head girl, not a teacher Nic."

"I don't know, but all the same… he should off gotten suspended for it."

"I still say that punch you threw at him Rose was spectacular,' James commented as he looked at her from across him, 'never knew you had it in you."

Rose couldn't help but to laugh a little; it was more than the girls had seen her do in the past week as they were all glad that she was still able to laugh, even if it was only a little.

"Yeah that was incredible…', Peter smiled at the memory, 'where did you learn how to do that?" he asked in awe.

Rose smiled as she looked at the four faces of the boys who were listening eagerly, but the girls were just casually continuing with their breakfast for they all knew the answer.

"Nicole taught me." She replied simply.

The heads of the four boys turned to Nicole who was eating away her breakfast.

She noticed their staring as she lifted her eyes away from the toast she was nibbling on.

"What?" she asked, staring back at them, confused.

"You taught her how to punch like that?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows.

"Umm… yes." She replied, still staring at them.

"Where did you learn how to punch?" peter asked.

"From my dad… he's a sansei." Nicole said.

"A what?" Sirius asked.

"A sansei…,' Nicole repeated as Sirius remains to hold the confused look on his face, 'it's a muggle word for master, he teaches defense fighting to people."

"And he thought you?" asked James.

Nicole nodded her head… "He thinks that every girl should know how to defend herself,' she said, 'I've been doing it since I was six years old." She replied nonchalantly.

Nicole watched the stun reactions on the four boys as she couldn't help but to laugh. They look like they've never heard of girls defending themselves.

She only told this much and left out the part that she had taught not only Rose but both Lily and Sasha, she thought she'll leave that for a surprise for the boys to find out if that is only if they are lucky enough to witness it or if it's necessary for the girls to use the defense. She can just imagine the shock expression on their faces as she tried to suppress the laughter.

"Remind me to never get into a fight with you." James said as he looked impressed.

Nicole laughed as she looked at the girls and noticed Sirius staring at her. She turns to him and smiled as he returned it.

The bell for class rang throughout the whole castle, signaling for the students to make their way to their first class.

Every student made their way to class except for one young pale boy who was laying in one of the beds in the hospital wing; the sun rays landing slightly on his soft pale skin.

Christopher Ungerrary lay unconscious since the beginning of the year. The nurse had tried time and time again to wake him, but no cusses.

Professor Dumbledore had frequently dropped by the hospital wing to check on the condition of his student, but every time he drop by, Christopher's condition was the same; but today however was different.

The sunlight reflected onto Christopher's delicate face as he felt the heat from it, causing him to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes, finding his eyes being blinded by the brightness of the light.

He shifted slightly in his bed which brought attention to the nurse who was in her office with the head master.

Seeing the movements coming from her patient, Madam Lastien strode up to him, seeing his eyes flutter from the sunlight.

"His finally awake!" the nurse exclaimed as Professor Dumbledore walked behind her.

The nurse stood next to the bed as Dumbledore placed himself at the edge of the bed, observing his student with relief.

"How do feel Christopher?" the nurse asked, observing his pale appearance.

"A little dizzy." He replied quietly as he placed his hand to his forehead.

"That's understandable… you've been out for quite some time now." Madam Lastien commented.

"Do you remember anything Christopher?" the professor asked him.

Christopher looked up at his head master and slightly shook his head. He couldn't remember how he had gotten into the hospital wing; all he remembered was getting sorted into Slytherin and after that everything seems blank to him.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" he asked.

"About two weeks." Madam Lastien replied.

"Oh no… I've missed two weeks of school." The boy said in alarm.

"There's no need to worry about that,' Professor Dumbledore said, 'your professor's already knows of your condition, so they will take that into consideration."

"My, my condition… how do you know about my condition?" Christopher asked with wide eyes.

"Your parents have informed me about it when I contacted them of what had happened to you. They were most shock when I delivered them the news." Dumbledore replied.

"Why didn't you tell us about your condition?" Madam Lastien asked as she looked at her patient.

"I thought it wasn't necessary." Christopher spoke quietly.

"Not necessary?" the nurse asked surprised.

"I didn't want everyone to know I have a weak heart,' he blurted out, 'I don't need them to take pity on me." He confessed.

Madam Lastien looked at him sadly and turned to the head master.

"I am sure that they will not take pity on you if they know of your condition… but it is up to you to tell your fellow peers of this. It is your secret to tell, not mine or Madam Lastien's." Professor Dumbledore told him.

Christopher looked up at his head master and to Madam Lastien as she held a soft smile for him, gratefully.

"When can I get out of here?" he asked the nurse.

"Oh I say by tomorrow,' she told him, 'but you must promise me that you will take it easy and if there's any problem, you come straight to me. Do you promise?" she asked him, making him to seal the promise.

"Yes Madam Lastien." He replied back with a smile.

The four Marauders made their way towards Transfiguration the next day. As they made their way to their next class, they had started to talk about the up coming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. This would be the second time for James to play seeker and Sirius to play chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The first time the two best friends ever play Quidditch with the team was at the end of last year when they both got the position of seeker and chaser.

They saw the line of students standing in front of the class room, waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

James' eyes followed the trail of students until his eyes landed on a gorgeous red head who was standing happily with her friends. How he wished he could be their, laughing away with her or more Lily laughing at the jokes he would make.

His eyes never left her as the four Marauders joined the back of the line. He had a slight blush as he continued to stare at her that he even forgot the conversation he was having with his friends.

"Oh I can't wait for this match. I've been looking forward about it since term started." Sirius was saying.

"Yeah, it's going to be great." Remus commented.

"Yeah, with you and James on the team, Gryffindor is sure to win." Peter piped in.

"Oh… this is gonna be a blast,' Sirius smiled with a glint in his eyes, 'don't you recon Prongs?" Sirius turned to James.

James was still transfixed on Lily that he hadn't heard Sirius. The other three Marauders looked at him in confusion.

"Oi Prongs… you listening?" Sirius asked again but was answered with nothing.

Peter followed James' gaze and his eyes landed on Lily. He smiled and nudged Remus. Remus turned to him with questioning eyes, than noticed he was staring at something ahead, so he decided to look as well.

"Ah… I think I've found the source of James' distraction." Remus said.

Sirius turned to him with confusion, then Remus nodded his head towards the head of the line… "look ahead of you."

Sirius turned away from him and did as he was told. He smiled as he caught sight of Lily.

"Oi Prongs… why don't you just asked her out." Sirius whispered in James' ear.

"Huh… what?" James stuttered.

"Just ask her out." Sirius repeated.

"Ask you out?" James asked.

Sirius eyed him, thinking how thick his friend was… "Lily!"

"What makes you think I was looking at her?" James asked again.

"James please… we've all been talking here and you weren't even listening and that could only come from a distraction and this case Lily." Peter said as though stating the obvious.

James blushed slightly at his friend's observation. He wanted so much to do what his friends had been suggesting, but apart of him was unsure what the out comes would be.

Before he could reply, the door of the class room open as Professor McGonagall stepped out; she had been in there the whole time they were waiting.

The students filed inn and took their seats as the Professor stood in front of the class.

"Good afternoon fourth years." The Professor greeted.

There were a few murmurs of 'Good afternoons' rang around the room.

The Marauders settled themselves at the back of the room as for the four Gryffindor girls settled themselves not that far in front of them.

Professor McGonagall delved into their new topic to study for the coming week. Rose and Sasha sat together, taking down notes that were written on the black board.

"Now, you must remember the spell to fully complete the transfiguration, if you don't, you will find that the object you are trying to transfigure with transform into something else." Professor McGonagall was saying.

As she continued with the lesson, Rose and Sasha were interrupted by chattering from a table in front of them.

Two girls from Hufflepuff were chattering away about something that was totally unrelated to the topic of the lesson, but the two Gryffindor couldn't help but to listen as a name caught their attention.

"Yeah I heard it from my cousin Joan that he likes her." One of the Hufflepuff named Holly said to her friend.

"Are you sure… I mean Lily Evans, I thought he liked Sandra from Ravenclaw." The other girl Nina spoke.

Sasha and Rose stopped writing and looked at each other. They listened in more closely, in trying to find out to whom it was that has fallen for their friend other than James Potter.

"He did for a while, but he now likes Lily." Holly replied.

"I still can't believe that Tom Raggan likes Lily." Nina commented as she scribbled away on the parchment.

Rose and Sasha looked at each other again, their eyes wide.

Tom Raggan was a sixth year Hufflepuff and very popular with his peers and house. He also happens to be the Quidditch captain for Hufflepuff and one of the cutest guys in sixth year.

The lesson progressed through with the students taking notes and instructions on the board. Professor McGonagall also assigned them a one length worth of parchment on the different variations of spells that can transform certain different objects.

The bell finally rang, signaling for lunch.

The four Gryffindor girls sat quietly at a table in the library later that night, finishing the homework that was assigned to them for Transfigurations.

Sasha and Rose once again sat next to each other as they scribbled away on their parchment. All through the night the two had been quite, only whispering quietly to each other. Both Nicole and Lily had notice their odd behavior.

"Alright you two… spill it." Nicole suddenly spoke as she eyed her two friends across from her.

Both Sasha and Rose were startled by her as they looked across, seeing both Lily and Nicole staring at them with questioning eyes.

"What are you talking about Nic?" Sasha asked, trying to sound casual.

"Something is going with the both of you." Lily said as she eyed them both.

"There's nothing going on." Rose replied.

"Oh please… all night you two have been whispering to each other back and forth; at dinner you were doing it, something is going on, we all no it." Nicole said.

Both Sasha and Rose looked at each other, surprise that their other two best friends had noticed their behavior.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Ok,' Sasha heaved a sigh, 'do you know Tom Raggan?" she asked, looking directly at Lily.

"You mean the Hufflepuff's Quidditch captain?" asked Nicole.

Rose nodded… "Well it so happens that he… well, he has a sudden interest in you." Rose said as she looked at Lily.

"What do you mean he has a sudden interest in me?" Lily asked confused.

"We heard Holly Deam and Nina Stone talking in transfiguration and Holly said that Tom likes you,' Sasha replied, 'she heard it from her cousin Joan."

"And you know that Joan is in sixth year with him." Rose put in.

Lily looked at the both of them and turned to Nicole. Her mouth was slightly open from shock. She didn't know if her friends were telling the truth, then again, why would they lie to her about something like this.

"What… no, you guys probably heard it wrong." Lily said.

"Oh, I don't know about that Lils." Nicole said, looking away from the girls.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I think that Sasha and Rose heard it perfectly', she said turning her attention back to them, 'Tom is sitting at the table on the other end behind us and I just saw him staring at you."

"What!" Lily exclaimed and looked at where Tom was sitting and sure enough he was sitting there with a few of his friends looking at her, when he noticed her looking he smiled slightly and returned his focus to his book.

The other girls were watching him, as they returned to focus on Lily, Tom had brought his attention back on the red head.

"See." Rose smiled.

"N-no, he can't be… his older than me." Lily started, trying to make herself to believe it wasn't true.

"So,' Nicole asked, 'Lils… his one of the cutest guy in sixth year _and_ his a Quidditch Captain." Nicole stated.

Lily looked at her for a moment then to Sasha and Rose. They all looked at her with curiosity, wondering if she likes him back.

"Do you like him though Lily?" Rose asked.

"I don't know… I mean I don't even know him." She replied.

"Hey Lils, if you don't want him, can I have him?" Nicole joked.

"What about Sirius?" Sasha asked, smirking.

"What about Sirius… he has Mayling to keep him company." Nicole said bitterly.

"Umm Nic… haven't you heard?' Sasha looked at her critically as Nicole's face became puzzle, 'Sirius and Mayling are over."

"What!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yeah… they've broke up three days ago." Rose up in.

"How come I haven't heard about this?" Nicole asked.

As the three girls chatted away, Lily was still thinking about what her friends had told her. She couldn't believe that someone other than James Potter as her friends were constantly telling her that he likes her, but someone else also liked her.

She couldn't help but to look at the direction where Tom was sitting. As she turned to look at him, she found that he was already staring at her. As their gaze connected, Tom gave her a warm smile. Lily looked at him and returned the same smile.

As they continued to hold their gazes, Lily could feel a slight blush appearing on her soft cheeks. _'Maybe Nicole is right', _she thought, _'he is pretty cute.'_

She turned her attention back to her surroundings and suddenly getting up from her seat, gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked, having suddenly to notice Lily rising from her seat.

"Oh, umm… I've finished the homework, so umm,' Lily trailed off, glancing slightly to Tom feeling the blush reentering her cheeks, 'I'm going back to the common room, see you guys later." And with that, she made her way towards the doors.

The three girls remaining looked at each other in confusion. It's not like Lily to leave without one of her friends. Then suddenly as they could hear the legs of a chair scratching on the stone floor could be heard, Nicole, Sasha and Rose's eyes followed Tom Raggan making his way out of the library, walking into the direction of Lily.

The three girls watched on as Tom and Lily was out of view. They all turn to each other, smiling very widely as they all knew what was about to happen to their friend.

A minute later, Tom reentered the library with a big grin plastered on his face.

As he past the three girls, he nodded to their direction with a soft smile in greetings and made his way back to his friends. The three girls once again turn to each other, shrieking softly in delight for Lily.

The three Gryffindor girls made their way back to the common room, but on their way, they were greeted with the most unpleasant creature.

As they passed the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, they were greeted with something soaring towards them, as the image came closer, they saw a creature, a gargoyle, its red eyes staring right at them, bearing its yellow teeth as it headed straight for them.

The three shriek in fright as the gargoyle came closer to them; they had no choice but to run away from it, in fear that it would attack them. As they ran, one of them suddenly stopped as the gargoyle was only a few feet away.

"Nic, what are you doing,' Rose shouted to her, 'Nicole run!" she shouted again, but Nicole didn't move, instead her right hand suddenly rose in front of her as the black gargoyle suddenly stopped, hovering only inches away from her face.

Both Sasha and Rose stopped in the midst as they watch the black, red eye creature hovering in mid air. They both came closer to Nicole with hesitant.

"It's just a stuff toy gargoyle." Sasha said, observing the creature.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Her question wasn't answer as Nicole suddenly spoke to someone that both Rose and Sasha couldn't see or knew were there.

"Alright who ever you are… come out, I know your there."

There was silence as no one appeared. Both Sasha and Rose looked at each other, wondering about their friend's sanity.

"Alright fine, if you're not going to come out… I'll just take this to McGonagall,' Nicole warned, but yet again no one appeared, 'or I'll burn it right here right now." She said as she pulled out her wand out of her robes.

Then suddenly, two very young and sheepish faces appeared from a corner. It was Sirius and Peter, looking very pleased at themselves.

"You two?' Sasha exclaimed, 'I should have known."

"What do think you were doing?' Nicole asked looking slightly annoyed and amused at the same time, 'you nearly scared us half to death."

"We're sorry,' Peter said apologetically after he stopped laughing, 'we didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did." Nicole snapped at them.

"Oh come on Nic,' said Sirius, giving her a smile which sent butterflies to her stomach, but she tried to ignore it as she still looked annoyed at him, but she couldn't resist his smile as she allow the feeling, 'we were just having some fun."

"By scaring us?" Rose demanded.

Sirius smiled guiltily, but Peter looked at Nicole and asked… "How did you know we were there?"

"I heard your laughter." She replied.

Sirius raised his eye brows at her.

"Where are the other two Marauders?" Rose inquired.

"Oh, umm… Remus and James are back in the dormitory." Peter replied.

"What… they didn't come with you?" Sasha asked.

"No… they… umm, we don't need their help, we got it under control." Sirius replied, glancing at Peter from the corner of his eyes as Peter slightly turned pale with his eyes wide with some sort of fear in them.

"We're really sorry girls, we were putting our next prank into practice and we needed to know that it works…" Peter informed, trying to distract the conversation.

"And it did." Sirius said as the two both double over in laughter.

The three girls looked at them, rolling their eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny… I wonder what McGonagall will say about this when she finds out." Nicole smirked at them. Rose was giggling behind her as she saw Sirius' face fall.

"Your not going to tell her are you?" Sirius asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, maybe." She replied, holding her smirk.

"Oh come one Nicole, you wouldn't get us very charming Marauders into trouble would you,' Sirius flashed her another smile, but Nicole pretended to look like she didn't care, 'you know, that was pretty amazing how you stopped the gargoyle." He pointed to it as Peter took it back to its original place where the boys had placed it for the prank as Sirius was charming Nicole.

"Sirius, you've seen me use my magic before." She replied.

"Still… you've always seem to amaze me." He commented, giving her a wink.

Nicole could feel her cheeks heat up at the sight of the wink. From the moment she was born, Nicole was gifted with magic that has been passed down by blood through generations from her mother's side. The magic that she was gifted with, allow her to perform magic with the ability of her mind and body, to perform magic with out the use of a wand.

The name of this gift was one that many couldn't pronounce, but for the past three generations, the gift was given a new name which is simpler to pronounce, '_Magic of the mind'_.

She had once displayed her powers in her first year in one of her Defense Against The Dark Arts classes. They were learning to disarm spells that was sent their way, when one of her fellow peers went flying across the room, almost hitting the wall directly ahead of him, but he was luckily saved by Nicole.

Peter returned from having putting the gargoyle back and stood next to Sirius.

"So… did you girls come from the library?" Sirius asked, eyeing the books in their hands.

Rose nodded… "Yeah, we just finished the Transfiguration homework." She answered.

Sirius' eyes almost bulged out of his head when he heard that that they have finished the homework, yet alone started it.

"You already finished it… it's not due until next week."

"Well unlike you and James, Sirius, we like to get it done and over with." Sasha replied.

"More like Lily wanting to get it done and over with." Rose commented with a slightly frown.

"Speaking of which… I can't wait to talk to her." Nicole smirks as she glanced at her to best friends.

"Why?" Peter asked.

But before any of the girls could answer him, they heard foot steps and soft _MEOW_ coming from a corner behind them.

"It's Filch." Nicole whispered.

"Quick, run." Sirius hissed.

The five Gryffindor's ran as fast they can as they could, seeing the out lines of both Filch and his cat Mrs Norris on the stone walls. Curfew was nearing and they didn't want to be caught by the horrible care taker.

Turning to a corner, the five students could no longer see the out line of the care taker.

"Wow… that was close." Sasha panted.

"Yeah…" Rose replied, clutching her side.

After catching their breaths, the five slowly made their way towards the Gryffindor common room.

There was silence for a moment, before Sirius asked the girls why they were so anxious to talk to Lily.

"Oh, well… we just want to ask her something." Nicole replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, does James still like Lily?" Sasha suddenly asked.

"As far as we know,' Sirius replied, 'why?"

"Oh nothing… you guess mind have a bit of trouble coming your way." Rose informed them.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused.

"Well, umm,' Nicole hesitated for a moment, 'it's just that… someone has just asked Lily out and we all know that James really likes her and I know for a fact that he is not going to be happy when he hears about this." She said, looking slightly scared.

The five Gryffindor's all knew that James Potter has a very fierce temper other than Lily herself. They all knew that Nicole was right that the boys would not have it easy for the weeks coming.

"Are you serious?" Peter asked, fear written plainly on his round face.

The girls nodded.

"Did she say yes?" Sirius asked.

"Well by the smile he had when he came back in to the library after following Lily… yeah." Nicole informed.

"Oh bullocks,' Sirius cursed under his breath, 'who's the guy?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other, thinking whether it was such a good idea to tell them who it was.

"If we tell you, do you all promise not do anything rash?" Rose asked.

"Of course… we promise." Sirius replied, with a smile.

The girls looked at him skeptically.

"Alright… it's Tom Raggan." Sasha replied.

As Sasha informed the boys who it was, Nicole could have sworn that she saw Sirius' eyes darken, but she ignored it, thinking that he was mad for his best friend.

They finally made it to the common room, giving the pass word to a very annoyed fat lady who she claimed that they have rudely interrupted her conversation with her friend Violet.

The fat lady gave way and allow the students to enter the portrait whole.

The three girls made their way to the girls' stair case as Sirius and Peter made their way towards the boys' stair case.

Peter suddenly stopped in front of Sirius and turned to face him before landing on the first years landing.

"Should… should we tell James about Lily?" he asked as his eyes grew with fear.

"I think we should,' Sirius replied, 'before he finds out by some else and that would be even worse."

"You mean like the Slytherin's?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded his head.

The two boys finally made it to their dorm and found both James and Remus sitting on Remus' bed as he was packing his bag for his long and painful journey for the night.

James had been with Remus, keeping him company before he made his journey to the Whooping Willow, for his transformation tonight, for it was a full moon.

Sirius, James and Peter had found out about Remus' secret in at the end of their first year when James accidentally walked in to the bath room, finding Remus' standing there in front of the mirror, observing the wounds on his back.

After telling his friend lies about visiting his sick grandmother every full moon, which non of the other boys had notice Remus was gone during those nights, he finally came clean and told them the truth of him being a werewolf; about how he was bitten when he was five outside his grandparents home and how his parents has help him through it when he was at home, keeping him calming during his transformation by staying outside the room where he transformed.

He was afraid as any other would be to reveal a deep and huaghting secret to people he barely knew, but to his surprise, his three friends though no less of him and remains to consider him as their good friend, which soon led to best friend.

"So is everything in place?" James asked as he saw Sirius and Peter at the door way.

"Yeah… everything is set." Sirius replied.

Peter remained quite for a while as his face grew paler as he glance at James.

"Are you ok Wormtail?" Remus asked after having noticed his silence and appearance.

"Umm yeah." He quickly replied and glanced at Sirius.

Both James and Remus eyed them suspiciously.

"Ok you two what's going on?" Remus asked, looking from Sirius to Peter and back.

Sirius sighed and looked at James, while Peter's face became paler as he ran to his bed, sitting down, grabbing his pillow as though to hide himself from what was about to happened.

"Ok Prongs, you have to promise that you're not going to go berserk and sit there while I tell you." Sirius said as he sat down on his bed beside Remus'.

"What, why…"

"Just promise me." Sirius interrupted him. James nodded.

"Well umm, when we were setting up the prank, we came across Nicole, Sasha and Rose and they told us something,' Sirius began, adverting his eyes away from his best friend, 'they told us… huh…" He pause for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell his friend the news, knowing that once it is said, James would go into rampage.

"They told you what?" James urged Sirius to go on.

Sirius looked at him in the eyes as Remus and Peter watched on… "They said that Lily is going out with Tom Raggan." He ended.

Peter quickly threw his pillow over his head, afraid of what was going to happen as Remus' eyes bulged out in surprise whilst Sirius looked at the livid expression on his best friends face.

He was waiting for James to irrupt and as if on cue, James Potter's infamous temper irrupted.

He grabbed the nearest thing that he could grab hold of and threw it to the wall behind him, sending broken glass all over the floor, leaving trails of water trickling down the wall.

He kicked and punched everything inside, almost hitting Sirius in the process of hitting the bath room door. His hand singed with pain, but he didn't care.

His heart broke as the news reached his ears, anger building inside of him as his friends tried in vain to come him down.

Both Sirius and Remus rushed over to James, grabbing his arm to prevent him to hurt himself any further.

"Prongs… come down,' Sirius shouted, trying to restrain his arms, but it was no use as Remus lost his grip on James arm as his energy grew weaker from the on coming full moon which was due soon, 'Wormtail… help us!"

Peter hesitated for a moment, but quickly rushed over to them seeing how weak Remus was looking and grabbed James hand.

After successfully pinning James down onto Remus' bed, James finally calmed down, but both Sirius and Peter still had tight grips on his arms.

Remus slowly walked across the room and retrieved his bag pack and stood in front of his three best friends.

"I should get going… Madam Lastien's probably waiting for me." He said softly and headed towards the door.

"Good luck Moony." Sirius called after him as Remus looked over his shoulder with a nod.

As he made his way to meet the school nurse who always accompanies him to the Whipping Willow, he felt a slight guilt forming inside of him for leaving his friends to deal with what was happening.

He felt that he should have stayed and help his broken hearted friend through his pain, but with the circumstances that was bestowed on him, he had no choice but to leave it to his other two best friends.

He met the nurse, who smiles warmly to him as she caught sight of him at the front doors of Hogwarts; they walked in silence until they saw the view of the tree ahead.

Madam Lastien retrieved a long branch from a near by rock and carefully, trying to avoid from getting hit by the deathly branches that was flying around, probe the knob on the bottom of the trunk.

The branches froze and Madam Lastien led Remus to the opening of the tree.

"Good luck,' she smiles as Remus looked at her serene face, which had started to gather tears in her light hazel eyes, 'see you in the morning."

Remus nodded and made his way into the Shrieking Shack; passing through a dark narrow path, leading up to a plights of stairs that leads to a house with three bedrooms, one bathroom in a far corner and one large family room.

Remus walked the plights of stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Looking around, the room was in a very poorly state, to frightful who anyone who doesn't know what the house and room is used for to witness, but for Remus it was all to familiar as he himself had caused the poorly state of the room.

He walked over to the window, looking at the sky where he couldn't yet see the full moon.

His thoughts went back to his friends, especially James. He wants to be there for him, but right now, he only hoped that his friend was alright as he felt his body starting to ach as the full moon finally appeared in the night's sky.

The full moon shone high above as he could feel his limns aching, his body ready for its transformation.

Falling to the stained wooden floor as he clutched his side, the light of the moon shone through the window into the room.

Remus let a sigh of pain escape from his mouth as he saw his left arm form a claw of a werewolf. The pain was too intense as an ear splitting scream escaped from his mouth and as sudden the pain came, it finally ended as a werewolf stood where Remus Lupin once kneeled in pain.

The werewolf stood on its legs, observing his surrounding, sensing the air for a trail of prays, but could sense non until a couple of wizards walked meters away from the Shack in the village of Hogsmead; the wolf sensing their presents, followed the scent as he was face with the wall that divided with the room next door.

Not being able to reach its pray, the wolf bang itself against the wall, hoping to break loose from the confined space but with no such luck. In frustration, the wolf let out an eerie howl which traveled out into the village.

N/A: hey the third chapter is up as you can see. Hope it's not too long, if it is, we'll try to make the next one a little shorter. Speaking of which… is anyone even reading these stories or should we just stop now. Well we hope that someone is reading our story. Till next time… please, PLEASE read and REVIEW…

Thank you and come again!

Ps: we're not going to add what's going to happen next chapter cause we don't know what to put yet, Ok… but it will be out soon.

(PLEASE REVIEW)

blackandlupin.


	4. a never forgetting humiliation

**The Beginning- A Love Story.**

Blackandlupin.

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the original characters, except for the ones we created; the original characters belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 4: A Never Forgetting Humiliation.**

The sun finally rose over the horizon, cascading its brightness of light upon the castle with the bustling of students preparing for the new day. Madam Lastian had collected the rather bruised and weak form of Remus Lupin where he lay on one of the hospital bed, recuperating from the event of the previous night.

The concern he held for his friend that night drove the werewolf inside of him to break lose as the werewolf battered Remu's body into a limp form in the morning.

James was not all different from Remus' condition, apart from not having transformed into any murderous creature, instead into a jealousy out raged boy. All night he tossed and turned in his four poster bed, not getting a wink of sleep.

The three Marauders sauntered their way to the hospital wing before they went down to the great hall for breakfast. They walked in silence through the corridor as Sirius and Peter glance back and forth as they followed James in front. Neither had said anything about the previous night to him, but just a good morning and Sirius suggesting that they should visit Remus before lessons started.

Walking through the door, they spotted their friend and final member of the Marauders sitting on his bed eating a bowl of porridge, the only substance his body could handle. As the three boys moved further into the room, Remus noticed them approaching giving them a small smile but was received by a blank look from James and a slight concern look from both Sirius and Peter.

"How you doing Moony?' Sirius greeted with a smile, sitting himself on the end of the bed, 'were you alright last night?"

"Yeah it was alright." He replied rather dully.

Sirius noticed the dullness in Remus' response as he surveyed his bruised friend.

"Hey, don't worry… we'll be joining you soon, just a few more practice and we'll be there by your side through it,' Sirius said trying to lightened up his friends mood with a spark in his eyes, 'even Wormtail can hold his form longer now… isn't that right Peter?"

Peter nodded proudly, standing at the end of the bed… "Yeah, just give me two more practice nights and I'll be right." His face shined so bright with happiness that both Remus and Sirius couldn't resist to laugh.

After finding out of Remus' secret, the three of the Marauders took upon themselves to help out their friend by studying Animagi, in hoping to turn themselves into Animagus. They learned that a werewolf can not hurt any animals in its presence by over hearing some third years talking about it in their common room.

From the moment they had found out that piece of information, the Marauders set to work and finding as mush information they can on werewolves and what kind of creatures are not threats to werewolves.

At first they thought that they could find these animals and perhaps put them in the Shrieking Shack with Remus on the full moon to keep him company, while that was a good idea at first, they soon found a better idea as James stumbled on a book about Animagi, to transform a human body into the inner animal of themselves inside.

At first it sounded like a bizarre idea, but with the persistent of Sirius, the four Marauders set to work on how to form into Animagus. Three years they have work long and hard in their dormitory to become Animagus' and their long and tedious work was about to pay off, only in a matter of time.

Remus wasn't to keen at the idea, but he had no choice on the matter from the stubbornness from both James and Sirius; Peter was apprehensive all the while but proceeded with the idea, happy that he was involved in it. When all three, James, Sirius and Peter successful transformed into their Animagus form, James into a magnificent white stag given the name Prongs form his antlers, Sirius into a giant black canine dog given the name Padfoot from his paws and Peter into a squirming grey rat given the name Wormtail from his tail; Remus thought it was possible, but the tug of doubt still weight in his stomach.

Last night was the night where they were suppose to practice, but due to a sudden interruption, they didn't had a chance to think about it as they were worried for their friend.

The laughter sobered down as the three boys near the bed all turn to their broken hearted friend who was standing by the window looking out distractedly at the Forbidden Forest.

"How is he?" Remus whispered to the two.

Sirius observed James for a moment before returning his attention back to Remus, shaking his head.

"He hasn't said anything all morning." Peter put in looking concern.

"James…' Remus called out to him, but James didn't revive from his trance, 'James… are you alright?"

James finally revives from his trance and looked at his friends who were eyeing him worriedly.

"Huh… what?" He stuttered.

Remus looked at Peter and Sirius for a moment before returning back to James.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

James moved away from the window and took a seat next to Remus' bed… "Yeah… fine." He lied, forcing a smile on his face.

"Prongs have I told you that you are such a bad liar?" Sirius said, smirking at his friend.

James didn't respond but just stared at the floor. Remus cast Sirius a glare at his comment, but he knew that Sirius meant well and was trying to make James laugh.

"James we all know your not fine,' Peter said, leaning on the end of the bed, 'you hardly said anything all morning."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Remus.

James took his focus away from the floor and looked up at his friends faces.

"No, don't worry about it." He shrugged.

"Prongs you know we're all here for you." Sirius said sincerely.

James looked at his friends again and stood up, pacing around the room. Suddenly his hands flew up into the air in frustration, a groan escaping from him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me,' he exclaimed, 'I don't know why I reacted like that, I mean I know she's not mine and that she has the right to go out with who ever she wants…' James rambled on as he continue to pace, 'but I just couldn't help myself." He ended, heaving a breath and stopping in the middle of the room.

The three boys looked at each other, surprise at their friends out burst but some how knew it was coming.

"Prongs it's alright to feel that way,' Remus reason soothingly, 'I mean we all know how you feel about Lily and it's only natural to react like that."

"Well not totally react like that… smashing the glass, punching the wall…" Sirius commented but was quickly interrupted by Remus throwing his pillow at him, giving Sirius a glare. Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"No seriously mate, Moony's right', said Sirius, 'I would've reacted like that too if I liked a girl like Lily."

James observed Sirius for a minute and looked at Remus.

"So are you going to let her go out with him?" Peter asked.

"I have too… I can't tell her not to, it's not my place to saying anything or anyone's place." James resolved.

Sighing, James made his way to sit down again.

"It's the right thing James." Remus padded him on the back.

"It maybe not your place to say James, but no one said that you can't intervene on the date,' Sirius smirk, an idea plotting in his head as he looked at the three boy before him and then turned his whole attention to James as James held a confused look, 'you know… make sure it runs _smoothly_." He smirked mischievously.

It took James a moment to register what Sirius was trying to say until he finally got it as his eyes shine brightly, a smile spreading widely across his face.

Remus looked at the two with fear and curiosity, and then turned to Peter who shrugged.

Throughout the whole day, majority of the population of Hogwarts turn their focus to the red head of Gryffindor who was coming out of one of the Herbology greenhouse with the usual crowd of her three best friends.

During breakfast, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain had approach Lily as she entered the great hall with said best friends, a soft smile plastered on his face as Nicole, Sasha and Rose look in anticipation behind Lily as they saw Tom.

"Umm… hi Lily,' Tom greeted nervously, 'hi girls." He greeted the giggling girls behind Lily.

"Hi Tom…" they all echoed.

"Umm listen Lily, I was wondering if you would like to get together this Sunday since it's hogsmead,' he asked fidgeting with his hands, 'is that ok?"

"Yeah… that's sound great." Lily replied, blushing as people started to stare, including three Marauders.

"Great!" Tom replied, beaming.

"Great…" Lily echoed.

There was a moment silence between the two until Tom nodded his head to her and the girls, making his way back to his tables where his friends were watching.

All day random people had come up to her to strike conversations, asking her how Tom Raggan had asked her out and what she was going to wear for their date.

At first it felt overwhelming for Lily, but by the end of it, she was getting irritated. Nicole had teased Lily all day calling her _'Queen Lily'_ since the majority of the people treated her like some kind of royalty now knowing that she was dating the handsome Tom Raggan.

"Why can't they mind their own business?" Lily exclaimed later that night in the girls' dormitory as she fell on her bed.

"Lils you're the talk of the school… of course they can't mind their own business." Nicole chuckled as she came out from the bath room.

"Nic's right… I don't think they have anything better to do." Rose added.

"I kind of regret saying yes to him if I knew it was going to be like this." Lily groans into her pillow.

"You don't seriously mean that do you?' Sasha asked, but Lily just groaned again, 'Lils it's going to be fine." Sasha reassured.

"Oh what's the matter your Majesty Queen Lily… shall I fetch the guards and have them chop all the nosey brats heads off?" Nicole joked in her up most posh accent.

Lilly glared at her as Rose and Sasha chuckled at their friend's dramatic display.

"Shut up Nic." Lily scowled, throwing her pillow at her best friend.

The week couldn't have gone quicker for Lily as she anticipated for Sunday to finally arrive, to get this date over and done with. Throughout the week, the majority of the students still took interest on Lily's up coming date.

Sunday finally arrived as Lily descended the girls' stair case. Followed by Nicole Sasha and Rose, making their way to the great hall where Lily was going to meet Tom.

It seems that the three girls were more excited then their friend, but Lily had to admit that she was rather nervous, after all this is her first official date with anyone.

Lily sets off to meet Tom as the three girls joined the crowd where they met the Marauders. James noticed them as they approached, but he also noticed that a familiar redhead wasn't among their midst.

He searched around for her, but couldn't find her insight. He opt to ask the girls where she was and Rose had told him that she had gone to meet a _'friend'_, choosing her words carefully, not knowing if it was a good idea to mention Tom and Lily in the same sentence.

Searching around once again, James caught sight of Lily and Tom walking further head of everyone else to Hogsmead. He scowled at the picture, but couldn't help having a glint of admiration in his eyes as he watched Lily laugh.

Sirius watched his best friend with amusement.

"Don't worry… Just remember what we have in store for them." He whispered to James.

James smiled as Sirius smirk making Remus to shake his head in amusement while Peter quietly laughed; the girls were oblivious from the boys as they talked among themselves, following the line of students.

The Marauders walked ahead of the crowd as the three girls watched them in curiosity.

"Must be anxious to get to Zonkos." Sasha offered with a shrug.

The Marauders manage to get into eye sight of Lily and Tom and watched them intently. This day will be the day Lily will never forget as not just being her first date, but with many surprising and unanswerable things will happen.

The two couple wandered around the village before they set on going to Honeydukes; as they entered the store, the Marauders weren't too far behind where they waited outside.

"This is getting rather boring… are going to follow them all day?" asked Peter who was getting tired by the walking.

"I agree with you Peter,' Remus sigh, feeling the cold that had started to circulated around the village over night, 'why don't Peter and I just meet you at the Three Broomsticks… ok?"

"Alright fine… we'll meet you there." James said getting irritated by their whining.

Remus and Peter made there way towards the Three Broomsticks, where two hot mugs of hot chocolate await them while James and Sirius stayed out of view; waiting for about ten minutes or so when they decided to walk near the shop and have a look through the window in a casual manner.

Through the window, Sirius and James saw Tom and Lily looking at the new arrivals of sweets in the store. Sirius' eyes lit up when he saw his favorite sweet, double chocolate truffles filled with mouth watering caramel; Sirius' mouth started to water at the thought of it.

James however, was watching Lily as Tom offered to buy her a few of the new sweets, James glared at Tom.

"I can't believe his actually buying them for her." James hissed making Sirius to break his trance at the double chocolate truffles.

"Huh, what…' Sirius asked distractedly, 'well that's what you normally do when your at a candy shop Prongs and I wouldn't mind getting a few myself." He licked his lips, eyeing the truffles.

"Padfoot!" James nudged him on the side making Sirius to rub the pain.

"If he thinks that he can win her by buying things for her… well what would you do about this Mr Cool guy…"

Sirius looked at James in utter bewilderment by his three last words. James took his wand out from the inside of his robes and points it at where a fountain of chocolate was displayed next to Tom. With s swish of his wand and a quite incantation; Tom tripped over his own legs, his arms flinging about to regain his balance but failed as his arm collided with the fountain, knocking it to the floor where the content of the liquidity chocolate to splatter all over the floor.

Sirius looked horrid at the sight of the chocolate on the floor… "What a waste." He mumbled.

But that wasn't all the happened; as the chocolate cascaded to the floor, Tom stumbled backwards and slipped on the substance falling hard on his backside, chocolate covering him from head to foot. Chaos arose inside the store as majority of the people inside were covered in chocolate, Lily included.

Outside, both James and Sirius holler in laughter at the sight, gasping for breath. Lily almost slipped on the substance but quickly took hold of the shelf behind her. Quickly taking her wand out from her robe, she aimed it at the mess before her.

"_Deletrius!_"

The chocolate substance immediately disappeared. Lily walked over to Tom and lends him a hand to get up. She pointed her wand at him and said… "Scourgify."

Immediately, Tom was all cleaned up as Lily pointed her wand at herself, repeating the same incantation. James watched in shock at Lily, but all the while still amused.

Both Tom and Lily apologized profusely to the owner as they made their way out. James and Sirius quickly hid behind a few rubbish bins as Tom and Lily walked passed them.

"That was priceless." Sirius laughed.

The two boys continued to follow them at a safe distance. After the first incident that had occurred, it certainly wasn't the last. As Tom and Lily continued to wander around the village, on the way to Zonkos Jokes Shop, the incident was not caused by Sirius or James, but rather it happened on their own.

Passing through an ally way, a flock of birds charge for the two couple causing them to be mixed in a whirl wind of wings and feathers; again Lily had to use the '_Scourgify'_ incantation to get rid off the mess the birds had left on them. It seems as though fate has come to help James in his quest to ruin the date.

Successfully making their way to the joke shop, once again Sirius and James watched the two from the window. Remembering that he was freshly out on dungbombs, Sirius made his way towards the door, but was quickly cut off by James.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Need to get some more dungbombs… I'm out." He replied.

James looked at him dumbfounded… "Now, Sirius we're on a mission here."

"But the store is just here… they wont even notice I'm there." He whined, but James quickly dragged him away from the door, rolling his eyes.

"We can come back later."

For a few moments, James couldn't see either Tom or Lily, so he decided to go into the store, to stop Sirius from his whining.

"Look, there they are and here are the dungbombs." Sirius exclaim, his face beaming as he grabbed a handful of the product.

James watched the two in interest as they were observing a box in a near by table.

"It's a jack in a box', James heard Lily say as Tom took it in his hand, 'I use to love them when I was younger. I loved it how it popped out when you winded it." She said as a smile came across her delicate face.

Hearing this gave James had an idea. Noticing that Tom was winding the toy, he took out his wand and points it at the box. As the box open up, Tom was surprise to find that instead of a small puppet should popped out but smoke, causing the box to explode in front of him, covering his face with black charcoal and coughing from the smokes.

James was surprise to see Lily laugh at the sight. She thought that it had happened on purpose, but she couldn't help to feel sorry for Tom. He had been trying so hard to impress her but it seems that it wasn't possible due to some _'weird'_ circumstances.

She took out her wand and performed the _'Scourgify'_ incantation again which clean Tom up right away. Lily couldn't remember ever having to use that incantation so many times in one day.

"Why don't we go to the Three Broom Sticks?" Lily offered, sobering up.

"Yeah… I think that's a good idea." Tom agreed, leading Lily to the door.

James, seeing them leaving quickly turns to where Sirius was standing, but found him gone. Looking around he spotted his best friend at the counter, purchasing his purchase.

James quickly walked over to him and dragged Sirius out of the store, with Sirius protesting.

"We can come back later." James argued, dragging Sirius towards the pub.

The gush was warm air met their chill skins as Tom led Lily to a table at the far back where Tom thought that nothing could possibly go wrong as they were away from others and any potential hazards, that is until James and Sirius entered the pub.

Upon seeing Remus and Peter sitting to the far left of the room, both boys made their way to rejoin their comrades.

The moment James' backside reached the flat surface of the chair, his head automatically started to survey the cozy inn.

"They're at the back to your right." Remus aid James as the constant movement of his head made Remus rather a bit nauseous.

Instantly James' head flung towards their direction. He sought out Lily's face in the dim light that surrounded them… it almost seemed perfect to end a day like this after the many misfortune they had encountered, but no matter how perfect it may seem, the course of perfection never runs smoothly, not if James Potter has anything to do with it.

"So I'm guessing his not done in ruining their date?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius merely smirked as the three Marauders turned to the fourth member; they could see that James' mind was working hard in thinking of a way to ruin the little happy moment as the concentration in his eyes almost frightened the other three.

"If he only thinks as hard in his studies as much as he is trying to ruin their date, maybe he wouldn't have so much homework to do." Remus commented as both Sirius and Peter laughed, but James hadn't notice any of this as his whole focus was in working out a scheme.

"I've got it." James suddenly said causing Peter to almost choke his butter beer. Sirius had to thump his back for air to circulate around his lungs again.

"Thanks." He coughs.

Without elaborating his idea or even apologizing to Peter, James quickly grab his wand and directed towards Tom, both Peter and Remus look at each other and turn to Sirius where they found him completely at ease and anticipating the out come of James' idea.

As the waitress placed their order of butter beer on their table, the moment Tom took a sip and had placed his glass down; James' wand was directed to him and as Tom opened his mouth, a rather disturbing sound came out of…_ 'Burp...'_ Lily's eyes quickly widened as Tom quickly uttered an apology; again he opened his mouth and yet again the disturbing noise escaped.

"Excuse me." Tom said again, but Lily's eyes remained to be wide and so did Tom's.

The voice that came out of his mouth wasn't his own but a high pitch tone almost resembling a chipmunk; Tom quickly cleared his throat and tried to speak again, but as before, his voice seemed to have gone haywire.

"Tom are you alright?" Lily asked, putting her drink down as she was about to take a sip before she was stunned by the abrupt noise that escaped his mouth and now his voice.

"Yup… I'm fine." He replied, again in the high pitched tone that caused the people near them to stare.

Unknown to them, a couple of tabled in front, four young boys were in hysterics with laughter as tears began to roll down Sirius' face. Lily could hear the laughter and turned to their source where she spotted them. As Lily turned her head, James quickly put his wand back and turned his attention to his friends as though he hadn't seen them and laughed along with his mates as none of them could contain it. They made it looked as though one, presumably James or Sirius had made a joke and were laughing at that.

Feeling her gaze leaving them, James took a quick chance at their direction and found Lily trying to help Tom; his smile spread from ear to ear. The moment James returned his attention back to his hysterics friends, the door drew open and revealing three young girls; the first… her face as white and delicate as the snow, followed by the deep grey eyes that could freeze on first glance and last a face that resembled a playful child. The three Gryffindors stood near the door way with Rose in the lead and standing next to her was Sasha; the two looked around the room for a sign of a free table before Nicole joined them as she stood behind.

Looking around the room, Nicole spotted the Marauders where James smiled at her and them she spotted Lily and Tom; she pointed them out to the other two who smiled at the sight. To them it seems that everything was running smoothly for them as they made to the vacant seats near the bar; but up to her their friend were, tom was taking sip after sip of his butter beer to clear his throat to regain his voice back, but to no avail.

Lily became some what embarrass and helpless and began to look around the room where she finally spotted her friends who smiles at her; she somewhat gave them a timid smile.

"Look…" Lily turns to Tom sympathetically, "how bout we call it a day and you can go back to the school and get some rest until you feel better."

Tom nodded his head in agreement and got up to his feet… "Do you want me to come with you?" Lily offered.

Tom shook his head… "No… no, you stay here." He replied in his high pitched voice which sends another wave of laughter to the Marauders, but silently.

Tom gave Lily a small smile as she returned one to him and made his way out of the bar; the three girls that sat at the front watched Tom leave and saw their friend sitting alone looking somewhat dejected. They quickly made their way to her and sat down. As they passed the Marauders, the four boys began to laugh a little loud with Remus putting his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands, Peter gasping for air and Sirius banging his hand on the table with his head resting on it.

Lily's three friends sat down around her and asked what had happened; with a little groan, Lily began to deliberate the events of her day. As she told them how it all started up until to the moment where both Lily and Tom were sitting at their very table, the laughter from the Marauders began to increase, but Lily continued on as she was oblivious to them; Lily maybe oblivious to the fact that the four boys were laughing and at her expense, but Rose on the other hand couldn't help but to look at their direction where she saw both Remus and Sirius' all red from laughing… then she caught a quick glimpse of James turning his head to her direction and she instantly knew that what had occurred during Lily's disastrous date… it had James Potter written all over it.

When rose returned her focus back to her friend where Sasha was comforting Lily, Rose met Nicole's eyes who were looking at her with a confused look. Without saying a word, Rose tilted her head towards the four boys, but Nicole remained to look bewildered, again Rose tilted her head only this time her eyes darted towards them too. Nicole finally coming to terms with what Rose was trying to indicate turns her focus at the people her friend was trying to show.

Her eyes instantly fell on Sirius; with the sight of him, a smile broke on Nicole's face, but then she saw James laughing along with the others and saw him slowly turning his head to their direction again. As James took another chance at Lily's direction, but instead of finding Lily's face, he was met with Nicole's penetrating eyes who had her eyebrows raised; upon seeing her, James quickly flashed her a smile but Nicole's expression quickly change as it was replaced with an expression that said… _'I know what you did James Potter!'_

James' smile instantly vanished and returned to his surroundings; seeing his hasty move, Nicole couldn't help but to laugh where she quickly chance it to clearing her throat as both Lily and Sasha looked at her, Rose on thee other hand was hiding her own amusement.

"Oh it ok Lily," Sasha soothed, "it was only the first date. I bet you the next one will be better and to plan." She reassured.

"I'd be lucky if there is a next date Sash." Lily said looking miserable.

"Of course there'll be a next date," Rose spoke, placing her hand around Lily's shoulders, "he'd be crazy not to." Still seeing the down cast look on her face, Rose chance for a joke in hoping to make her laugh… "It's not over until the fat lady sings." She quoted.

"Or Tom saying it is in his high pitched voice." Commented Nicole who receives laughter from Sasha and Rose, but a death glare from Lily… "Ok, ok… I'm sorry," she puts her hands up in surrender, "but seriously, they are right; this is the first of many more dates to come and the first always have some mishaps." Nicole said reasonably.

"Spoken like a true guru there Nic." Sasha said.

"Or from watching way too many romance movies." Rose laughed.

Nicole blushed, but it seems at her own expense it made Lily finally laugh.

That night as both Rose and Nicole were making their way back to their common room after visiting the library, they had run into James, literally as James were making his own way back after Quidditch practice; Sirius was with him moments before but had left James to go back on his own as he made a stop to the kitchens.

All three fell back and landing in a heap on the floor; James slowly stood up and lends both his hands to pull the girls up with Rose rubbing her elbow and Nicole rubbing her back side with a pain expression.

"Are you girls alright?" James asked as he picked up his broom stick.

"Yeah… we're fine." Rose replied with Nicole nodding her head.

"You?" Rose asked.

"I'll live…" laughs James.

As silence fell between the three, James couldn't help but to look at Nicole with his forehead creased as she was looking at him intently. Under her scrutinizing eyes, James became nervous.

"What?" James asked somewhat curious and fearfully.

Nicole's eyes began to grow wider as she replies… "Nothing", she simply said as a smile that gradually turned into a smirk appeared on her tanned complexion… "I was just wondering if there was anything that you'd like to tell us?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

James remains to look confused and so did Rose until Nicole darted her eyes from Rose to James, then a smile spread across her face which made James even more nervous.

"I don't know what your talking about Nic." He said slowly. "Should there be something that I need to tell you both?" he asked.

"We don't know, that's why we're asking you," Rose replied… "We were just wondering if you know anything about what happened today with Lily and Tom."

At the mention of their names, James' eyes slightly grew but it quickly returned to normal hoping that the girls hadn't seen it; afraid that he was about to be caught out with his activities earlier with the help of Sirius; he resume his casual and coy attitude he was so well known for.

"Lily and Tom?" he asked surprised, "why, what happened?"

Nicole couldn't help but to slightly smile with amusement… "We were hoping you could tell us." Nicole asked; "You wouldn't had anything to do with the little mishaps between them today did you?" Nicole eyed him as Rose tried not to laugh as she saw James' eyes became alert.

Nicole looked at Rose from the corner of her eyes as she too tried to suppress her own laughter.

"Nicole Jones… are you accusing me of having something to do with what happened?" James asked mockingly, looking slightly hurt.

"Oh please… we all know that you and I have no doubt that Sirius had some part in it." Nicole laughs.

"It was kind off a give away when I saw you staring at her and Sirius laughing his head off as Lily was telling us what had happened." Commented Rose.

James grew silent as the girls looked at him with matching smiles on their faces as a smirk appeared on his faces as he simply replied… "Innocent until proven guilty." and began to walk away from them with the girls laughing behind him.

As the girls hollered with laughter Sirius came behind them looking amused as he saw James walking away.

"What's so funny?" he asked; the girls screamed at his suddenly appearance which cause James to stop and turned around.

"Don't do that!" Nicole exclaims, holding her chest.

"Sorry…" Sirius apologizes with his soft smiles that made Nicole's knees weak; Rose could see her expression and thought best to quickly answer him before her best friend made a fool of herself and she knew that Nicole would never forgive her for not stopping her.

"We were just asking James," looked up to him and back at Sirius, "if he had any involvement in the mishaps with Lily and Tom's date today."

James' ears perked up at the mention of date and Lily and Tom in the same sentence, but there was also another reason as to why his ears had perked and his eyes focused on Sirius as he heard his best friend deliberate to the girls at how funny it was to see Tom falling flat on his backside covered in chocolates and his voice in a high pitch volume. Both Rose and Nicole's heads turns to James who seems to be shifting his feet on his spot and his head jerked up as he heard Sirius say… "He thought all of it up." Laughing.

"Padfoot!" James exclaims looking angry but amused at the same time a he watched the three before him holler with laughter.

"Proven until guilty huh?" Nicole shouted up to James as James resume with his walking.

"I think we just got our evidence Nic." Rose gasped and clutching her sides.

"Yeah… thanks Sirius." Nicole smiles.

"Any time girls." Sirius replied.

James continued with his walk, all the while sarcastically thinking of what a good best friend he has there and if both Rose and Nicole were going to tell Lily of what he did; he prayed silently that they wouldn't, but apart of him knew that they wouldn't.

N/A: Hello peoples yes we are back because only of a review we had. It pains us that we only we had one after for so many months, but we hope that will change soon as we will try to update a bit more frequently as possible… but thank you so much to _sumdea_.

So stay tune for the next chapter as we can assure you that the misfortunes aren't over just yet… MWAHHHH!

Please review……..

'Thank you and come again.'


	5. revenge can be so sweet

**The Beginning- A Love Story.**

By: blackandlupin

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the original characters, except for the ones we created; the original characters belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 5: Revenge can be so sweet.**

The early morning of the sun slowly rises from the horizons as the birds nearby twittered in delight by its warmness, but as comforting as the feeling and thought were; up in the girls dormitory of Gryffindor tower a sweet and innocent vision with graciously fair skin and fiery red hair that was framing her soft delicate face awoke with a start as she bolt right up into a sitting position in her bed.

Her abrupt awaking startled the three girls that were already awake; Rose had dropped her hair brush, Nicole was turning from the mirror and Sasha jumping almost a foot in the air from her bed. All three of her room mates stared at her in fear.

"Are you alright Lily?" Sasha asked as her heart beat came back to normal.

Lily turns to her friends who were wearing similar expressions; her eyes that had gone wide like bludgers returns to its average size and buried her face in her hands, pulling her hair back at the same time.

"Yeah… fine,' she replied, 'bad dream."

"Bad dream?' Rose asked which Lily nodded to… 'Want to talk about it?" she offered.

As caring and motherly Rose was and Lily could always come to her with her troubles, this particular dream was something she didn't really wanted to share and so she shook her head.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad Lils…' Nicole commented as she made her way across the room and stood in front of Lily's bed, holding onto one of the post, 'I bet you dreamt about your date with Tom and the mishaps that happened." She laughs.

Lily's eyes once again grew wide at almost how accurate Nicole's guess was; every time Nicole would make a guess of something, it's scary at how closely accurate she was at times, but that's what makes her unique in Lily's opinion aside from also having magic of the mind; just as Sasha has the ability to know when one of her friends were in need of comfort with out a word spoken and Rose always knowing how best to make ease at difficult situations. These were the few things Lily admires about her best friends.

"Actually the opposite." She replies.

All three girls before her bore looks of confusion… "Come again?" Nicole asked.

"I did dream about the date, but instead of what happened to Tom… it was happening to me." She informed which took her friends by surprise; amusing in Nicole's opinion but she didn't dare voiced it out; lets just say that Lily Evans weren't much of a morning person and neither was she to be honest, but Nicole didn't want to be blasted into oblivion so early in the morning.

"And I keep thinking that someone was behind it and that's not the worse part to the dream,' she confessed and looked to her friends who were looking at her in confusion… 'I keep seeing James Potter." She mumbles.

Both Rose and Nicole's eyes widen and they instantly made eye contact with each other with hidden smiles, remembering the little interrogation they had made on James the previous night and with the aid of Sirius, they were successful in their quest.

That night as James had feared and somehow knew his secret would be safe, the two hasn't told Lily or Sasha of that little information they had discovered.

"I swear it felt like he had something to do with it but I know that's impossible because I didn't see him at all yesterday except in the three broomstick." Lily ran her fingers through her hair again.

Again both Nicole and Rose's eyes darted towards each other; as much as they love Lily and are very loyal to their friend, the two thought it was best that she didn't know about it and deep inside they were hoping Lily would change her mind about James and see the side of him many rarely sees.

Sasha puts a sympathetic hand on Lily's arm; like her other two best friends, Sasha hoped that someday Lily and James would eventually get together… but right now all she can do is try and feel her friend's agony… "It was just a dream Lils, it's over now,' she pulled Lily's hair back as Lily looked up to her with soft eyes… 'Now get your big arse out of that bed and into the bathroom or we'll all miss breakfast."

Lily groans inwardly as Sasha pulled her out of bed and into the bathroom throwing her towel before closing the door.

As the door was about to close… "I hate it when you get all motherly like this." Lily mumbles.

"You know you love me!" Sasha shouted through the door as Rose and Nicole laughed.

As the majority of the school got ready for the day and making their way down towards breakfast, the four Gryffindor girls sat together and enjoyed a well deserved breakfast before tackling the heavy load of work that they would have to endure shortly.

A few rows ahead of them, a pair of deep brown eyes behind round rimmed spectacles was watching one particular girl among the four Gryffindor girls. As his eyes observed her from where he sat with his comrades of mischief makers, he watched her as she looked around the hall for a particular something… but it seemed that what she was looking for and he knew what she was looking for, was unable to be spotted throughout the many faces in the room.

Her eyes darted to every direction of the hall and all the while James was watching her; even though her constant fast movement made him dizzy, he couldn't take his eyes away from her beauty as her fast movements finally stop, turning towards Nicole who was by her side.

"He probably had an early start." Nicole mumbles to Lily.

"Yeah your probably right." Lily conceded taking one last look around the hall.

Throughout the day, Lily hoped so much that she would bumped into Tom since she didn't she him at all during breakfast and lunch and now it was nearing dinner and she still had no such luck of locating him; if her thoughts were right, which she had been dwelling on for the whole day… perhaps could he be avoiding her?

If he had been, then Lily didn't quite understand as to why… apart from the mishaps during their date, she thought they had gotten along pretty well. Rose told her she was just being paranoid and Sasha assured her she will see Tom at dinner and as Nicole proclaim that if he was a no show at dinner, they would do a search for him.

Tracking the familiar steps leading to the Great Hall, Lily made her way towards the hall alone as her three best friends had gone to their dormitory to put their bags away; Sasha offered to take Lily's bag up with her as she knew how anxious she was to see Tom.

The hall was filled by a small number of students as others were either in their dormitory or slowly making their way after a long day. Upon reaching the entrance doors, Lily stopped and looked around the hall again where she can see a few people at the Gryffindor table and her friend Amanda at the Ravenclaw table sitting next to her twin brother Ayden.

As her eyes continue to roam the room, her magnificent emerald green eyes finally soughed the features of Tom Raggan who were standing with his friends. Her eyes widen as a smile stretched across her face as she began to approach him.

Taking quick and long strides towards the small group, his friends began to notice her as one of the girls next to him nudged him in the ribs and tilted her head towards Lily. Lily's smile widen as Tom drifted his gaze on her; his friends around him began to murmur as Lily presented herself in front of Tom… all his friends eyed her questioningly but Lily didn't took notice and focused her attention at Tom.

"Hi Tom…" she greeted with a beaming smile.

"Err… hi." He greeted back looking at her slightly odd, but again Lily didn't take any notice.

"I've been looking for you all day." She said, her beaming smile intact.

"You have?" Tom asked rather surprised.

"Yeah…" Lily nodded, "I was just wondering if you're feeling any better from yesterday and to tell you that even with the little mishaps that happened… I had a good time." She said all in one breathe; where all of these words came from Lily had no clue but she had the urge just to speak them even though feeling slightly embarrass at the same time.

Tom again eyed her oddly as the people around him began… was it silent laughter, this time Lily took a little notice but brushed it off… "Um… yeah. I feel fine." he replied.

Lily's smile had gotten even bigger as she found herself nodding her head again… "That's good." She paused for a moment before she found the courage to ask him what she had been hoping to be able to ask him all day if she happens to bump into him at all… "Um I was wondering if you'd like to do that again some times, of course without the little mishaps." Lily asked hopefully as she began to fiddle with the sleeve of her robes but maintain her eye contact with him.

What happened next was utter and complete shock to Lily as the people around Tom began to laugh and Tom joining in with them. Lily's eyes began to dart at the faces around her as her forehead creased. "What's so funny?" she asked laughing slightly.

The girl who had nudge Tom earlier was the first to revive from her fit of laughter as she turned to Lily… "You honestly didn't take that date seriously now did you?" she asked and at Lily's widen eyes she began to holler in laughter again which caught the attention of the hall… "Oh my god you did." She gasped.

Lily's breathing began to grow heavy as she stared at the burnet and asked; "What do you mean?"

The girl again revived from her laughter and once again turned to Lily; "It was a joke…" she said as Lily's forehead creased and her mouth slightly open as she could feel her heart beating faster with each second that passed by… "Darling it was a silly little dare." She said carelessly.

Lily's face fell as she slowly began to feel dizzy and her breathing became even heavier… "You don't honestly think he would ever like you do you?" she asked snidely, "in case you haven't noticed… his mine." She said, stepping towards Tom and wrapped his arms around her which he held on to the burnet tightly as the others around them began to laugh even harder.

Tom smirked at Lily as she began to tremble in her spot… "Oh, your not going to cry now are you?" his girlfriend asked.

Lily just stares at them feeling utter shock and stupid for ever thinking that someone like Tom Raggan could ever like someone like her; with one quick turn… Lily bolted for the entrance way as both Amanda and Ayden saw the whole ordeal and called out her name, but Lily didn't stop.

Outside the Great Hall, the three remaining Gryffindor girls made their way towards dinner accompanied by the Marauders; unknowns to them of what had happened inside the hall… a flutter of red hair came charging their way as it bumped into Sirius.

Sirius caught the trembling figure in his arms as they all could see it was Lily, her eyes red as tears trailed down her soft face.

"Lily?" the three girls said in unison, but Lily released herself from Sirius' grasp and began to run again with her friend calling out her name behind her.

Sasha instantly ran after her with Remus and James hot on her heels. The rest however were rooted to the spot in shock as Rose and Nicole saw Amanda and Ayden looking their way from the entrance doors; the two began to walk up to them followed by Sirius and Peter. As they reached the twins, they could hear laughter from inside the hall and saw the little group that had embarrassed their friend.

"What happened?" Rose asked the twins as the others listened eagerly.

The twins deliberated to the four Gryffindors in front of them of what made their friend so distress, as Ayden began to tell them that they heard Lily's date was a stupid dare for a laugh; Nicole's eyes immediately darkens as she glared at the group of Hufflepuffs with her jaws and fist clenched; one thing to know and to remember about Nicole Jones is that never under any circumstances do you ever mess with anyone she cares about.

"She started to run and we tried to call her but she just kept on running." Amanda spoke.

Without a word spoke, Nicole began to stride over to the Hufflepuffs with Rose by her side, it took the other four a moment to realize that they were gone as Sirius and Peter following behind them with Amanda and Ayden.

The two Gryffindor girls stood before the laughing group with their face livid with anger. The group of Hufflepuffs merely stared at the two with their eyebrows raised.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Nicole gritted her teeth, her eyes set on Tom.

"Excuse me?" his girlfriend spoke stepping forwards.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Nicole bellowed in her face which made the people around her jumped as she turns her focus back to Tom… "You think it's funny to humiliate and break a girl's heart like that?" she shouted which now has caught the attention of everyone in the hall.

Tom stared at the out rage fourth year as a small smirk quivered at the end of his lip.

"It wasn't my fault she took it seriously." He replies with a small laugh which was followed by his friends.

"Of course it's your fault… you were the one who made her believe it was real!" it was Rose who bellowed this time.

The volume Rose had reached startled both Sirius and Peter as they looked at each other, silently agreeing to never get on any of their bad sides.

"No!" Tom yelled, "It was her fault for believing that I would fall for a silly little girl like her." He declared and then looked intently at the both of them… "Like the both of you are."

Nicole's head immediately snapped towards him with her deep chocolate brown eyes almost turning into the shade of black as though she was poses by something.

"A silly little girl?" she asked slowly taking little steps towards him with her fist clenched… "A silly little girl?" she asked again as a smile appeared on Tom's face; "Well can a silly little girl do this?"

In one motion, Nicole stomp on Tom's feet causing a painful moan to escape from him as she elbowed him in the gut causing him to bend in pain and punching him square on the nose which caused blood to splutter everywhere.

An eruption of screams and cheers sounded around the hall. Both Sirius and Peter had to step back as Tom tumble to the ground in a heap; his group of friends came rushing to his aid, but before they could even retaliate, the forth years had their wands drawn to the group of sixth years.

"Don't even think about it." Sirius growled.

As menacing his gaze was, that however didn't stop Tom's girlfriend to try casting a spell at Nicole for hurting her boyfriend, at her lead the others followed. Bright lights began to spill among the little group as the others in the hall watched with interest; one tried to stop the confrontation for fear they might get caught in the cross fire; fortunately for the group their were no teachers around or the head girl and boy.

"Impedimenta!" Tom's girlfriend shouted towards Nicole.

With her attention on Tom and her wand still in her robes; with deep anger and pain she was feeling for her best friend… all Nicole did was held her right hand in front of her as the jet of light hovered before her; she slowly turned her focus to the burnet with a murderous glare… with a quick flick of her wrist, the jet of light Nicole had hovered before her disappeared in thin air.

Much to the shock and utter surprise of everyone watching and to herself, Nicole had no idea where that power came from or even that it was there; reviving quickly… Sirius took this opportunity to cast his own spell at the group of sixth year as an invisible force suddenly began to round them up placing them in a tight huddle.

Still shock by her own actions, Nicole stood rigid to her spot, not even noticing Rose standing beside her until she had spoke… "Nic…" Rose said lightly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Nicole slowly turned to face her friend who eyed her with concern, but Nicole's eyes darted to Sirius and Ayden who were circling the huddling group.

"Now, now…' Sirius began, 'what to do with them." He continued to circle around them with his wand twirling around his fingers as both Peter and Amanda began laughing.

"Sirius!' Ayden should to get his attention, 'how bout we…' he twirls his wand and with one quick movement pointed it at the group with a shout … '_Inpadair!_"

A burst of laughter erupted throughout the hall as the hairs of the huddled sixth years turned into that of an afro with stripy colors resembling of a clown.

Sirius hollered with laughter beside Peter; sobering he turns to Ayden… "Not bad mate." he said as he began to laugh again. "Now what else to do to them?" Sirius pondered for a minute.

But before he even had a chance to think of something, beside him, Peter had a suggestion.

"How- how bout if we paint their faces like clowns?" he asked nervously.

"Hey, that's not bad Pete,' Sirius conceded, 'go for it." Sirius said.

Peter eyed Sirius fearfully, but with an encourage nod of the head by Sirius, Peter stepped forward and raised his wand and shouted the spell… "_Petrium!_"

Within seconds, the faces of the sixth years who were trying to set free and shouting insults and threats, where plastered white with black pointed eyebrows, red nose and a big red goofy smile. The hall once again erupted with laughter; Amanda had to lean on her brother for support from laughing so hard.

"Excellent Pete!" Ayden commented; Peter smiled widely at the praise and slightly blushed with pride.

"Let me have a turn." Amanda chuckles as she stepped forwards.

The chuckles that sounded around the hall died down as they anticipated what Amanda was about to do but the only noise that sounded still were the threats the captive sixth years were bellowing at the forth years. Amanda's posture suddenly became still as she closed her eyes and pointed her wand at the captives and summons the spell with a shout of…

"_Clotham!_"

The familiar uniform of the Hufflepuff's disappeared from their bodies and were replaced by costumes of clown suits; immediately a howl of laughter exploded at the sight as Amanda observed her work with a wide grin on her face whilst her brother and Sirius and Peter joining in the laughter; both Rose and Nicole couldn't contain their giggles.

"Now they truly look the like the clowns that they are." Amanda smiles.

The eyes of the burnet who belonged to Tom's girlfriend narrowed at Amanda as she stomp on her big long foot, advancing towards her like a hunter closing in on its prey.

Amanda jumped back by the sudden movement and glared at the sixth year before her lips curling into a smirk.

"Ooh feisty aren't we?" Amanda taunts.

"You'll pay for this!" Tom shouted over the laughter, but his threats only caused more laughter to erupt.

Sirius eyed him as though he was thinking about something; when Sirius Black shows that look of concentration… it never ends as pleasantly as you would hope; then his lips curled into that oh so famous smirk of his which would make any girls knees weak, but the smirk on his handsome face wasn't to charm the ladies at this precise moment, but a plan was stirring in that mischievous mind of his.

"Not quite…' Sirius suddenly spoke as he surveyed Tom; Peter frowns wondering what Sirius was on about, 'something's missing…" and then Sirius pulled out his wand and within seconds shouted a spell.

"_Voldikarum!_"

As the spell Sirius had just conquers came into effect; to Sirius it felt like he was in some type of déjà vu as the threats that Tom was screaming suddenly resembled the sound of a chipmunk, in fact all the voices of the sixth years resembled the sound of a herd of chipmunk; the entire hall cried out laughing, some even had tears in their eyes.

The high pitched volume that came from the Hufflepuff's instantly seized with the hall remaining in hysterics; Nicole walked slowly towards the huddled group and glared at Tom as though she was the hunter and they were the prey; Tom held fear in his eyes as he stared at Nicole.

"If you ever mess with my girl again or any of my friends,' Nicole spoke dangerously, 'I will make sure you will regret it for the rest of your life." She hissed, but before she turned her back to them, Nicole's eyes darted to the others… "And that goes for the rest of you." She whispered.

Nicole followed Rose towards the entrance with Sirius and Peter at her side and Amanda and Ayden returning to their table receiving praises from their fellow house mates and those of Gryffindor.

"Not bad Sirius." Nicole turned to him as they walked.

"You too Nic." Sirius replied giving her a wink.

Nicole blushed slightly and turned to Peter… "And I'm impress by you Peter… didn't know you had that in you, you're full of surprises aren't you?" Nicole smiles which made Peter smile in embarrassment and pride.

Rose lowered her pace and caught up to the others… "I still can't believe you guys actually did that to them." Rose laughed as they walked through the corridor.

"Well they definitely deserved it." Peter commented.

"Yeah Pete's right,' Sirius agreed, 'I'm kind of ashamed that we didn't do more." He pouted.

Nicole couldn't help to feel all warm from the expression on Sirius's face and it didn't go unknown to Rose who quickly took Nicole away from her trance before she could make a full of herself.

"All in good time Sirius, all in good time. At least now they know and the others in the hall too that if they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us." Rose stated.

Nicole nodded in agreement as they four continued to walk.

"Uh guys,' Peter piped up, 'where exactly are we going?" he asked.

The others stopped in their tracks as they all turned to Peter and then to each other.

"Um well the only place to go now is to find Lily and see if she's all right." Nicole said.

"But where would she be?" Rose asked.

Just as the words escaped from her mouth both Remus and James came striding towards them; James looking distress and angry where as Remus looking calm and slightly concern.

By the murderous glint in his eyes, Sirius knew that James had found out what had happened to Lily; he could almost feel his anger from where he stood.

"If you girls are looking for Lily and Sasha, their in your dormitory." Remus said looking at Rose and Nicole.

Both girls nodded their heads bidding him thanks and left the boy to attend to their heart broken friend who was in serious need of comfort. As the girls left, both Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then Sirius tuned to James who seemed to be in a state of trance as he stared at the open space before him.

"James?' Sirius called his name, but James made no movements or sound… 'James!" Sirius called again.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" James suddenly growls as he began to take strides towards the hall.

Sirius quickly stood in his way, preventing James from taking another step. The two best friends stared at each other as their other two friends watched on in silence; Peter glanced at Remus wondering if they should do something, however, Remus remains to focus his attention to James.

"Padfoot, get out of my way." James hissed.

Sirius stared at his best friend before replying… "No James."

"Get out of my way Sirius." James hissed again.

Sirius shook his head; James tried to push pass him but to no avail.

James stared at Sirius… "He needs to be taught a lesson." James growled.

"He already has." Sirius replied.

James looked at him questioningly as a smirk appeared at the edge of Sirius's lips.

"What did you do?" Remus asked as he stood beside the two.

Sirius turns to Remus with a smile… "Lets just day that this is the day that Tom Raggan and his friends will never forget any time soon."

Peter began to laugh next to Sirius as both Remus and James observed their two comrades.

"I think they've been humiliated enough tonight." Peter said.

"And not to mention the physical damage that Nicole left on Tom." Sirius commented, "Remind me to never get that girl angry." He added.

"What did she do?" James asked in interest and he wasn't the only one as Remus looked eager to know.

"Lets head to the kitchen and we'll tell you all about it." Sirius nodded his head towards Peter and putting an arm around James' shoulder.

As Sirius lead his friends to the familiar route to their destination, in the shadows of the corridor, a set of light hazel eyes were watching the students that has now vacated the area. The form that belonged to the set of eyes had followed the students of Gryffindor from the Great Hall; the figure emrged from their shadowy hiding place as a sound of a cat's meow echoed through the corridor watching after the four boys.

A/N: alas the next chapter is up and as we promise the misfortune continued… poor Tom, that'll teach him for messing with a fourth year. Hahahaha.

Until next update and please do remember to review so we know that someone is actually reading this and we would like to know what you think of it…

Please review…

'Thank you and come again.'


End file.
